The Treasure of the Dragon
by ilman-impi
Summary: Elle is a normal girl, who's life changes the day she meets an old bum on the bus and is thrown back in history. M to be careful.
1. It was a dark rainy night

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, and you know it._

_**A/N:** This is my first story, so be nice, please? I'm not English, so please forgive all the spelling errors._

Better far if thou hadst sent me  
Far below the salt-sea surges,  
To become the whiting's sister,  
And the friend of perch and salmon;  
Better far to ride the billows,  
Swim the sea-foam as a mermaid,  
And the friend of nimble fishes,  
Than to be an old man's solace.

_Kalevala: Rune IV. The Fate of Aino_

It had been an ordinary school day. No matter how I had always dreamed of an unordinary day, it hadnever come. So, there I was, waiting for the bus to come and take me back home. I looked up in the sky and shuddered at the sight of big, black clouds separating me and the nice blue sky that had been glowing so happily in the morning. Mom had told me that it would rain later, but, being the stupid stubborn me, I had just waved it off.

"_I never trust the meteorologists"_ I had said. Oh well, perhaps I'll just be lucky enough to get home before the storm would attack the whole town with it's raging power. The bus came, and I stepped in, paid and answered the driver's grunt-of-a-hello with one of my own. I walked to an empty place and leaned my head on the window, wishing I was somewhere else, where the excitement of life would not be born from police car's speeding every other minute to help a damsel in distress, a.k.a. to save a woman from a violent husband.

The bus stopped and a bum came in. I saw how people turned their heads away when he walked in search of an empty seat. The smell reached me, too and I gave myself a little beating in my head for being like the other people in the bus, because I, too, turned my head away. I saw from the reflection of the mirror how the man stopped next to my bench and looked at my bag questioningly. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. It didn't work.

"May I sit here, ma'am?" My eyes fluttered open and I turned to look at the man. I hadn't met a smooth-talking bum too many times. His voice was old, as was his face, covered with wrinkles, but he still seemed to have an aura of power around him. I nodded and moved my bag before focusing my eyes on the horizon again. The smell was awful at first, but my nose got used to it and I lost track of time. The journey to my home village lasted two hours. My mom and dad had divorced, so during the weeks I would stay with mom in the town and the weekend in the countryside with dad.

I reached for my bag and drew my lunchbox. I hated school food. It's just horrible. I started munching the grapes, thanking mom inside my head for once remembering to buy the one's which had no seeds inside. But my happy, careless munching was disturbed by the bum, who quite clearly was trying not to look at my food. I rolled my eyes and offered him the grapes. To my surprise, he didn't take the grapes, he took the sandwich I had made at mom's. I watched in amazement as he calmly brought it to his mouth and slowly took a big bite from it. I was going to say something about the little misunderstanding, but seeing the happy look for getting actually food, I couldn't bear to do it. To tell the truth, I lost my own appetite. I've always been too naïve and good natured, and by God I was cursing it when I offered him the lunch box.

He nodded as thanks and kept eating. The quiet moment lasted as long as he ate, which meant about ten minutes.

"Thank you, m'lady. Ye gave me more than I had in me wildest dreams expected." And he didn't even crack a smile. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a half-smile.

"You're welcome. Um, where did you learn that accent? I don't quite recognize it." I'm curious so sue me. This time he actually chuckled and smiled. I was starting liking this man.

"I got it from a world full of adventure and freedom" he said and smiled, his crystal blue eyes looking forward, as if living his memories again. "Aye, those wore good times, lass."

"And how can one find that place?" I asked, half-jokingly, but his eyes turned serious as he searched mine for something. My smile faded away and I became once again aware that I was talking to a man who could be madman. I didn't know anything about him.

"Ye think I'm daft, don't ye?"

"How did you…?" My face must've reflected a question mark, for he laughed kind of all-knowingly, you know? Just like old people do, when they read peoples thoughts from their faces with the help of their life-experience.

"Luv, that's for me to know and ye to find out… If you want to, that is." Yes, of course! Who wouldn't?

"And how'd that happed?" I asked nevertheless carefully, not wanting to step into a trap of some sort, though I didn't exactly know how he'd manage to do one in the middle of a bus.

"I asked first."

"I don't know…" I started, but was interrupted by the old man.

"If ye don't get a life now, then when will ye? Ye won't stay young forever!" I couldn't believe my ears! A _bum_ was telling me that I had no life!

"You are soooo wrong! I do have a life: I go to school, meet my friends and occasionally go to the movies, I feed the dog, I keep my mom and dad still talking and remember my brothers birthday! What else would one want for a life?" Okay, I admitted in my head. That's not a life, that's a routine. And a boring one, too.

"Ye don't believe that even for yourself. So, do ye or do ye not want to find what real life is like?" He stared sternly into my eyes and I to his. A long moment passed and I vaguely realized that the storm was raging outside.

"…yes." I finally told him. He smiled and pulled his head backwards and let me go from his intense gaze. He reached inside his many shirts and drew a necklace. I gasped at the sight of it. I was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The thin chain was made of platinum and it was attached to an eight armed silver star with diamond sittings. The star was glittering beautifully in the bus's light. Hanging from the star was the most beautiful dark green emerald that I had ever seen. I stared at it in wonderment, spell-bound by the pendant and confused.

"It is beautiful.. but it's also worth thousands ofdollars. Why haven't you sold it?" I tore my eyes off the jewel and looked to the poor man's face.

"Aye, it is beautiful and I could have sold it for a good amount of money, but this darling here never was made for selling. I've been carrying it with me to find the right person that wouldn't be shadowed by the beauty of it but who wouldn't shadow it either." So he had been looking for a girl, who wasn't a living Barbie but a normal looking girl.

"So you're just going to give it to her? And then what?" he smiled mysteriously and pushed the stop button.

"You'll see." I gaped at his retreating back as he walked to the dark evening storm. I opened my hand and saw the pendant lying there, in all it's glory. I quickly looked up, but the bus was already moving and the bum was nowhere in sight. I slowly lifted it up and locked it around my neck. If something special was supposed to happen… Well, nothing did.

The bus door screeched sorely as it closed behind my back. I waited in the pouring rain until the bus had left and ran across the road. I slowed down and started to walk the familiar path to my dad's farm. It really was a wonder how my mom, a successful lawyer and my dad, a farmer had ended up anyways. My brother, who was a year older than I, stayed with dad and I stayed with mom, and then we switched during the weekends. My dull walk in the rain was interrupted by the feeling of someone watching me. I glanced over my shoulder but saw nothing. The streetlights had a long distance between them and the surrounding world was quickly darkened when you stepped under their light.

I turned around and took a few steps before the feeling made me uneasy again and I saw something moving from the corner of my eyes. I spun around, my wet hair flying through the air and sticking to my face.

"Whose there!" I shouted demandingly to the air, but got no answer. I hesitated before I turned to continue a little faster. This time it wasn't just a glimpse, but I actually saw a black figure run just a little way off the road.

"Hey! Whose there? Come out!" The wind carried sounds of whisper to me and I turned to run. This wasn't funny at all. I didn't get too many steps before I fell to the ground and landed painfully on my arm. I pushed myself upwards and turned to sit on my ass. I looked around me but saw no one. Then I saw a tall, dark figure approaching me from the shadows. I felt utter horror wrapping me up in it's soft arms as I tried to back away from the person that was walking in a slow, steady pace. The lamps started to flicker and finally gave out without too much of a fight.

I didn't see a thing but the voices that had left were back again, whispering things to me in languages I could not understand. The pitch black air prevented me from seeing a thing but the occasional lightning showed how the figure was getting closer all the time. I was frozen in panic, only able to watch as what I thought was the Death himself stopped at my feet. He was dressed in a black cloak with a deep hood to cover it's head. I felt insensibility creeping up my legs and arms as and Death lifted it's head, as if there was a flow of life force going from me to him, and looked like he enjoyed it.

I had always been intrigued by death. It fascinating to think what happened after the body died. Despite my former thoughts I could only stare in utter horror, and praying in my mind for someone up there to save my life. My hands lost their power and gave out. My breathing became harder and harder, as I found it difficult to even use my lungs. As my vision blurred, I saw Death bending it's body and bringing it's face closer to mine. The last view I saw from between my half-closed eyelids was that the inside of the hood was empty. My head fell to my side and I saw the tree branches reaching for me. Then, there suddenly was a bright light, and then nothing.

I woke up to the sound of water splashing and to the bitter smell of tar. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt oddly comfortable, though I didn't know where I was. My eyes opened again at that thought. _Where am I…?_ I thought unsure. I heard shouting and feet thumping on the floor somewhere above me. _On a deck,_ I corrected myself as I looked around the little room and recognized it as a cabin. But the question of how I had come here was still open. I sat up and clenched the hem of my skirt in my hands.

To my surprise it was wet. Not wet enough to be see-through, even though it was white, but more like moist. The thought of water raised up the memories of Death in the rain and I felt a small panic rise in me. _Am I dead?_ my head repeated time after time after time. The memento of the walk home, the bus, the bum… The necklace! My hand flew to my throat and searched rapidly until they found the chain. I let out a relieved sigh and turned it around, like it was supposed to be. It calmed me down, and since I could feel myself and my hand didn't go through any wooden objects of the cabin, I couldn't be a ghost either.

As I was putting my shoes back on the door swung open. I lifted my head quickly, startled, and managed to hurt my neck at the same time. I found myself looking in the eyes of a man who had apparently seen _Pirates of the Caribbean_ one time too much. I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit, hoping to get the clone of Jack Sparrow disappear. I think it's kind of needless to say, that the vision didn't go away. I looked at him again, but found his gaze somewhat unfocused on my head, seemed like he was looking a bit more downwards. I bent my head, to see what he was looking, and found out, that I was wearing a t-shirt with a wide cut neckline. Not deep or anything, but being bent while sitting does make it kind of… loose. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I calmly draw my shoulders back and straightened my back.

I found the wannabe-Sparrow leaning on the door frame with an amused look on his face. At least his gaze isn't wondering anymore, I thought, not even half as amused. We had a bit of a staring contest with neither of us saying anything. I finally got bored and rolled my eyes at him.

"You do know that it is kind of rude just to barge in and then stare." He chuckled and swiftly moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Just as it's rude to snap at yer savior." I raised my eyebrows at this and crossed my legs self-confidently. I don't mean to brag or anything, but my legs are just great. The part of me that I like the most and thus a good reason to wear skirts that end on either side of the knee.

"And exactly what was I saved from?"

"Ye don't remember?" he answered, surprised.

"Remember _what_?" I was starting to get annoyed. I mean, if you wake up in a strange place with your clothes wet and then a person, whose apparently a bit loose in the head, waltzes in and claims to have saved you from something, wouldn't you be a bit annoyed? While my thoughts had running down different paths the Captain had leaned back on his chair and I found myself being once more observed by him. "_What!_" I angrily asked, hoping to break his stare. He snapped out of his stare and leant forward, as if to share a secret with me.

"Who are ye?" he finally asked, choosing – perhaps wisely – not to answer my question.

"The name's Elle." I answered after a bit hesitation. "And who're you?" At this the man's eyes widened in shock.

"Haven't ye heard of me? Well, ye do seem like a strange lass by your clothing. I am Jack Sparrow, Captain of the infamous Black Pearl." I looked sceptically at him.

"Yes, well, if you're Jack Sparrow, than I'm the Queen of England." I said sarcastically, totally forgetting the rule number one when you're forced to hang out with crazy people: Don't ever ruin their fantasies. To my surprise he didn't start shouting or crying or anything else weird.

"Good day to yer majesty then" he answered with a charming grin. I swear, the guy was the spitting image of the "true" Jack Sparrow. I just raised my eyebrows and decided to let it pass.

"So, where exactly am I and what was I saved from?" I asked, returning the question he had skillfully evaded. I stood up and stretched my legs and from the corner of my eyes I could see his eyes traveling them up and down.

"Yer on the _Pearl_ and ye were saved from the horrible faith of drowning in the sea." I stopped my restless walk around the cabin. I turned to look at him, to see if he was just joking. He met my gaze steadily and didn't seem too shocked.

"From drowning? But- Why- How did I end up in water?" I stuttered, puzzled by the mysterious change of scene. A true mystery, or more like a one more. Apparently I had somehow "magically" moved a couple of hundred kilometers to the sea, _if_ I really was there and this wasn't just a weird dream.

"Well," he started, getting up too and stopping in front of me. "I was hoping that you'd tell me that. And why that blasted thing around your neck won't come off." he muttered the last part quietly while staring intensively at my pendant. He had clearly not meant for me to hear it, but forgot to lower his voice enough I wrapped my fingers around it protectively and poked his chest accusingly.

"You tried to steal it!"

"Nay, I was just going to look at it closer. Such a pretty pendant" he said, giving me the puppy-eyes. My eyes narrowed, the frustration and anger reawakened.

"Whatever! I'm getting off this mad ship!" And with that I stomped to the door and out of the room, right into the beautiful Caribbean day. I froze on my step and felt my eyes get bigger. Mouth hanging, I took in the black sails, the working crew and the voice of Anamaria shouting somewhere. I turned around to look at Jack who had soundlessly sneaked behind me.

"You weren't kidding. This is the _Black_ _Pearl_ and you are Jack Sparrow." He flashed me a proud grin.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, love" he corrected me, which I answered in a rather typical way of 17th century women: by fainting.

_I'd like to continue, so hopefully you didn't hate it_

_Just push the little button down there and review :)_

V


	2. Problems in paradise

_Disclaimer: Don't still own anything_

Thanks to Misty and PadfootsQueen for replying!

-

ååå

-

When I woke up I was back in the cabin alone. I rose up, trying to get a hold on all the information that my brains were feeding me with. Okay,

1. I was in the Caribbean.

2. I had apparently time traveled back around four of five hundred years.

3. I had also changed the whole universe from the one with the movie Sparrow to the one with the real Sparrow.

This all together equals: NOT POSSIBLE!

I buried my face in my hands, hoping to get even a bit logic in this thing. When it didn't work I started a stare contest with the door. I think it was a good five minutes before I got up and walked to it, resting my hand on the doorknob. I drew a deep breath, and opened it.

There were men everywhere. Repairing the sails, washing the deck or doing something I had no idea what it was. I took a few steps towards the middle and did a little pirouette-alike, slowly adjusting to the change of scenes. I turned around when I felt someone tapping my shoulder and recognized the man as Mr. Gibbs from the movie.

"The Captain's waitin' for ye." He said grumpily. I smiled to him, not being able to resist teasing him a little.

"Don't worry, Mr. Gibbs. Women don't really bring bad luck." The shock on his face was worth the small tease. I patted his shoulder as I moved past him towards the Captain, who was controlling the ship in the tail end of the legendary ship. I walked across the deck and felt somewhat uncomfortable because of the gazes of the sailors. It wasn't typical to let people see your legs in the 17th century and after all, I was on a ship with men who hadn't been with a woman in a long, long time for what I knew.

As I climbed the short stairs to the higher level of the ship my mind was whirling of questions. Where exactly was I? What day, and more importantly, what year it was? How had I gotten here? How much time had passed since the movie?

Captain Sparrow was standing steadily behind the wheel and lazily directed the ship with one hand, glancing every now and then at his compass. I studied him as I walked closer. He looked just like in the movies, down to every single little detail. Except that he was way more gorgeous. His sun-kissed skin looked like gold and everything in his posture sent out an image of a free and easy going man who was ready to grab his pistol and sword any second. He didn't look at me when I stopped by his side. I waited for a few seconds, before coughing quietly. He made no move and a coughed more loudly, wondering what was going inside his head.

"I hear ye, no need to cough yer lungs out, luv" he said, still not looking at me. "I'd like to hear yer story before that", he finished and glanced at me cunningly from the corner of his eye. A silence fell again as I pondered what I was supposed to do now. I concluded, that he expected me to tell everything of myself right now and realizing the same time that I couldn't do it or he'd think _I_ was crazy, so I decided to lie.

"I can't remember anything, really", I said and shrugged. I turned to look at the sea, to make an image of a little, simple girl, kept away from her memories. _You're pathetic_, a little voice declared in my head. _Shut up_ I answered it angrily. I didn't need little voices telling me what to do. I heard him make a soft "hmm" at my statement. I turned around and found the Captain looking to the horizon with a stoic face. For a man who usually acted like a drunken idiot he was unbelievably hard to read.

""Hmm"?" I mimicked and blinked innocently at his glare. I walked to the railing and looked at the open ocean.

"So, where am I", I asked and turned around. The strong wind pushed my hair over my face and I smiled as I tried to force it behind my ear again. I had only been here for a few moments but I already had started to feel more free and relaxed than I had almost ever felt back home. I knew that I didn't actually know whether I could or could not trust him, but if he really was the same person as he was in the movie, I at least knew that I was somewhat safe. Between the flying strands of hair I saw the Captain looking at me with a small smile tugging his lips. I flashed him a big grin; the grumpiness I had felt first when I woke up had vanished completely.

"Yer at the _Black Pearl_ and right now we're sailing to Port Royal, to see my old friend-"

"-Will and Elizabeth" I mumbled the end of his sentence, but clearly not quiet enough for his head snapped quickly towards me. My cheeks reddened as I realized my slip.

"Ye know them?" The question came calmly, his gaze once again roaming the open see.

"Um, no, um, I just once happened to hear about an adventure where you and some Will and Elizabeth were" I stuttered, wishing that he'd let it pass. He didn't.

"I thought that ye remembered nothin'"

"Uhh…" _Come on, brains! Think, think!_ "I don't but after hearing your name and that we're headed to Port Royal, well, uh, something just clicked" I explained with smile that was as calm as I could possibly make it. Which, of course, meant quite nervous. I had always been a terrible liar when I had to lie to people I didn't know. To my mom and other relatives it was a piece of cake, but for some weird reason, whenever I tried to avoid telling about myself to people I didn't know, I lost every ability to lie credibly. He made a 'hmm' and said nothing. We still stood in silence when Gibbs, gave me a glare and went to whisper something in the Captain's ear. I stared curiously at the couple and tried to hear what they were saying. Apparently the message had something to do with me, for they turned to look at me before once again turning their backs to me. I turned to the sea, uninterested in a conversation that I couldn't hear.

"But Jack! Are ye out of yer mind or drunk! She's a woman, for Christ's sake!" Hmm. This was turning interesting.

"Aye, Gibbs, I'm well-aware of that AND the fact that your superstition prevents you from liking the fact that she _will_ stay. After all, I'm the Captain, Mr. Gibbs." I turned around and found the two men having a staring contest, which Gibbs soon lost. He snorted and glared at me while taking a big gulp from his pocket flask. He retreated from the scene while muttering incomprehensible words about bloody women. I turned my eyes from the firstmate of the ship to it's Captain, who's eyes were warmly blinking at me in the Caribbean sun.

"He's a nice man once ye get to know him. A little superstitious, but nice."

"How long have you known him?"

"A while" came the answer vaguely. He shook a bottle that I hadn't noticed before in the air. "Rum?" My gaze went back and forth between his face and the bottle, before I pushed myself up from the railing and walked to him. I took the bottle from his hands and sniffed it's contest suspiciously. I looked in Jack's eyes once again, and saw them glint with suppressed humor. _To hell with it_, I thought as I locked my eyes with his I took a big swig of the stinking drink. The liquid flew down my throat, burning everything it touched and making me cough like no tomorrow. Jack's laughter floated into my ears and he started to bang my back.

"Ye okay there, lass?" he asked me kindly. I nodded and straightened my back while wiping tears from my face.

"What _was_ that!"

"The best rum in the whole Caribbean, luv" Jack said proudly and practically beamed at me. He took a swig - without coughing - and eyed me suspiciously. "Want some more?" he asked with a charming grin.

-

ååå

-

The night had fallen quickly and the lights had been put out after 8 pm, but the darkness didn't bother us as we sat in can Jack's cabin, laughing over some stupid joke he was telling.

"- and – and then he said "kill me" and then he killed him!" I giggled like a madman at some guy's death and almost fell of the chair. Jack plunged over the table to save me from the horrible fate and knocked over the 6th bottle of rum that we had just started. I dove to the floor to save it and pulled Jack, who had supported me from my waist, with me down. I landed on my back and successfully caught the bottle. Jack's weight pushed the air out of my lungs but I still managed to laugh at the puzzled look on his face. He soon started to laugh too, but stopped quickly.

"What?" I asked when I realized his intense gaze. He said nothing and I became aware of our position, him lying on top of me, our heads close. His dark eyes roamed my face and stopped at my eyes. I felt his hot breath graze my skin and as his lips came crashing against mine, my hands had found their way around his neck. The kiss was rougher than I ever imagined it could be, and so filled with lust that I would've fallen if I had been standing. We rolled over so that I was on top and Jack's hands immediately started roam on by back. Our tongues were fighting a fierce battle when Jack rolled us over again and locked my wrists over my head with his right hand while his mouth explored the flesh of my neck. It was when his other hand started to get under my shirt that I finally realized what was happening.

" No" I breathed out and wrenched my hands from his grip. I quickly pushed him off me and scrambled to a sitting position. I stared at Jack whose eyes were glinting dangerously in the dark.

"I'm drunk, you're drunk – maybe, I don't know. But I can't, _won't_ do it when I'm intoxicated." Besides, everybody, who have seen the _Pirates_ knows that Jack Sparrow is a full-time gigolo. No way I was going to fall into his arms on the second day that I had known him. No matter how hard I wanted him. The pirate before me leant back and observed me in the dark.

"Then why are ye still here giving me explanations?"

I swear my heart missed a beat and it took all my mind-control no to attack those lovely, full, sexy lips… _woah, let's not go there girl!_ I gathered my strength and stood up. I straightened my clothes and brushed my tangled hair smoother with my fingers before walking calmly out of the room with Jack's eyes burning holes in my back.

-

ååå

-

My third day in the Caribbean greeted me with a dreadful headache. I grunted as I shadowed my eyes from the small amount of light that came somehow got into the little windowless cabin.

"Oh, God" I muttered behind my closed eyelids as the memories of the previous night came flooding into my mind. "Idiot, idiot, idiot" I continued while slapping my head with my hand. My thoughts were interrupted when a faint shout _Land ahead! Ready to lower the anchor!_ Echoed from the upper deck. _Finally land!_ I thought excited and scrambled up from my bed. Not bothering to worry about my looks, I quickly ran a few fingers through my auburn hair and then hurried to the corridor.

When I reached the daylight the life on the deck didn't seem any different from the past few days, and I started to wonder, if I had just imagined the shout before. I was so concentrated on contemplating about the shout, that I gave a little squeak when a hand suddenly landed on my shoulder. I turned around and found Mr. Gibbs looking at me quite confused, though his expression quickly change to a grumpy one.

"Come, now, missus. The Capn' wants ye under deck." He explained as we walked towards the stairs.

"But- but- land! I want to go on shore!" I exclaimed as I spotted the island in the horizon. I turned to look at the wheel, where Jack was – probably on purpose – looking completely to another direction. Mr. Gibbs shook his head and tightened his grip on my arm.

"Ye do what the Cap'n wants ye to do." I saw the pirates looking at us, grinning. My cheeks flushed as I realized how we must've looked to them; a "small girl", whining to her "father" how she wants a pony, and a lollipop and huge amounts of chocolate et cetera, et cetera. _Well fuck it_, I thought annoyed, and continued to fight for my freedom.

Surprisingly, it was no use. Mr. Gibbs pushed me down the stairs, clearly starting to get annoyed, for he twisted my arm warningly every time that I tried to turn around. It didn't stop me from complaining, though.

"—is absolutely outrageous! Captain or no, he has no right to treat me this way! I'm a living breathing human being, and I have my right to an opinion and equality with other people, and the right to choose _not_ to be forced to a small cabin for who know how long! And- "

"Oh, stop it all right, lass!" Gibbs said with an impatient sigh. "The Captain says ye go under deack, ye go under deck." He finished and pushed me to my cabin and locked the door. My eyes narrowed in anger, frustration finally getting to me. _How _dare_ he do this!_

"Mr. Gibbs, I ask you kindly: Open. The door." I tried to speak as calmly as I could.

"Like I said lass, orders are orders", he said and then I heard his steps walking away.

"Gibbs! Gibbs you better come back this moment or—or—I'm going to kill myself!" Okay, that was childish, I admit. But it was no good. Soon the pirate's steps vanished to the upper deck and all I heard was waves softly splashing against the wooden sides. I turned from the door and sighed in surrender. With no windows there really wasn't a way out besides the door which clearly would not be opened before Jack would come back. I couldn't really burn his ship either, as much as the thought appealed. I walked to the bed and sat down. Having nothing to do, I started to entertain myself with images of making Jack's life hell when he'd return dashing through my head. Oh yes, he'd get a big welcome home –surprise.

-

ååå

-

I woke up to the clicking sound of the lock. Half-asleep, I had a hard time remembering what I should be mad about, but Jack's image standing in the doorway managed to speed up my memory. He flashed a charming smile and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"I see yer still alive, luv" he started. My cheeks reddened as I remembered thefoolish threat. Quickly regaining control of my face I forced my skin colour back to normal. I raised my eyebrows and stared coldly at him. His smile slowly faded and he took a few steps, as if he was unsure of himself. _Yeah, right_ I thought. _The amazing Captain Jack Sparrow unsure? Hell no._ As I watched him toddle around,he got the look of a man forced to say something. Cute as it is, I said nothing, as he blurted an apology out.

"Look, I'm sorry, Elle, luv. But yer a woman! I can't take a woman with me to Port Royal. They're after me head there!" His face showed that my reaction was not the one he had hoped for. I stood up, pissed, that he actually dared to dismiss me because I'm a _woman_!

"Because I'm a _woman_! So, instead of _telling_ me that I can't come, you decide to lock me up! Guess how embarrassing it was to have Gibbs suddenly grab my hand and drag me down here! What in the God's name were you thinking? And do you really think that I'll break from the slightest bit of danger? I _can_ defend myself a little too, you know! I don't think you thought Elizabeth was a delicate doll like you seem to think that I am." I stopped my angry speech. Jack stood there glaring me as I placed my hands on my hips and cocked my head to meet his gaze. The only sound in the room came from my snapping foot. Finally he shook his head as if to clear his head.

"First, don't shout to yer captain. Second, I don't have to declare my decisions to you. Third, yer nothing like Elizabeth, and how do ye even know about her!" I stuck my head up and glared him back.

"First", I started mimicking him," I shout to whom Iwnat toand when I want to. Second, you don't have to, but it as sure as hell would help and third, that's none of your business!" I finished.

"Fine! Have it yer way then! Yer locked up in here until ye apologize!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" We glared at each other until Jack turned on his heels and left the room. I heard him locking the door as soon as the door had slammed shut. Just after the slam I hearda feminine voice asking kindly if she could perhaps see the woman Anamaria had mentioned about. I smiled mischievously as I imagined the battle inside Jack's head. He had just promised me a total isolation until I'd apologize, yet when was Jack able to say no to a woman, especially if she was Elizabeth like I predicted. Soon there was a sound of a key turning inside the lock and I quickly backed away to my bed, wiping the grin away from my face.

The door opened and in stepped Elizabeth Swann, looking absolutely beautiful, just like always. This was when I took a closer look at my clothes, a revealingone toat leastthese people, which white colour had already turned somewhat grayish, and a wide cut t-shirt. Not exactly a dress to impress. Despite these little faults Elizabeth smiled brightly to me and offered her hand.

"Elizabeth Swann, nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it, surprised of the force of her grip.

"I'm Elle, nice to meet you too."

-

ååå

-

Please review!


	3. Whores, kidnappers and planners

_Disclaimer: Don't still own it._

_A/N: Sorry that it's taken so long. School's started again, so updating might take a while._

Thanks to Dark-Dream-Angel and Misty for replying!

-

-

We got pretty well along after the first few uneasy moments. Elizabeth asked about Jack's weird behaviour and I explained about the lock up I had experienced and it's consequence. She nodded, fully understanding the frustration when your being minimized because you're a woman. Elizabeth was an easy person to talk to, and I found myself pouring my feelings to her,though carefully avoiding delicate subjects as my history. It appeared that she wasn't exactly sure why they were here either, no matter how hard she had pried, Will hadn't told her anything. She had however managed to worm herself into the ship.

"Do you think you can go out now anyway? It's quite dark here." Elizabeth asked after a moment of silence.

"I'll come, and even if I shouldn't, it's just fun annoying Jack" I answered with a grin.

We met Gibbs just under the stairs and all of us stopped at the sound of angry voices coming from the deck. I looked at the man questioningly and he shrugged under my gaze.

"Jack wants to go to Tortuga whereas Will doesn't even want to speak the word because Ms. Elizabeth is here." I gave him a weird look before climbing the stairs to the sunshine.

And just as Gibbs had said, Will was shouting at Jack, who, I recognized from his way of moving, was beginning to get very mad. We stood a little apart from them, both of us contemplating why Jack wanted to even go to Tortuga.

"What do you think?" she asked, never parting her eyes from Will.

"I don't know, perhaps he just wants to get drunk, but now that their already fighting about Tortuga he can't say okay, or he'd lose every bit of respect his grew has got for him" I answered indistinctly, too focused on the two friends.

Elizabeth turned her eyes to them too. We watched them for a while, until I suddenly noticed that Will's wife-to-be wasn't by my side anymore, but walking towards the men with the hem of her skirt flowing at her feet. I followed quickly after her, wanting to know how she would end this all.

"—is the – most – stupid – thing EVER!" Will shouted Jack, just as we stopped next to them.

"Gentlemen", the beautiful woman next to me started, "may I suggest a compromise?" she looked at them both and quickly continued.

"How long do you want to stay in Tortuga, Jack?"

"Just one bloody day, but yer idiot of a fiancé just can't understand it, can ye, eunuch?"

"Don't you dare to--"

"Gentlemen, please! Will, he _is_ our captain, and he has the right to sail where he wants to, but C_aptain_ Sparrow, I hope that you _will_ do your business as soon as possible. Do all parties agree?" she asked while giving the both men an icy glare that would've stopped even the snobbiest men from complaining. When both of them said nothing, Elizabeth nodded approvingly.

"Good, now shake hands and get back to your work." As the men shook hands I turned to the beautiful woman beside me and stared at her in wonderment.

"What?" she asked playing innocent. "They would've compromised at some point anyway. They just needed a little push to the right direction." Smiling happily she took Will's hand and led him under the deck, leaving me standing there with Jack.

"She's a wonderful woman, ain't she?" I heard him mutter behind me and then walk away towards the wheel with his boots making a noise against the wooden surface. I turned around and walked after him, slowly dodging his crew-members. He gave me a little look as I reached him, but said nothing.

"What", I asked, starting to feel annoyed by his behaving. He glanced at me again and gave a little huff, yet still said nothing.

"What, Jack. I'm not a mind reader you know."

"What? I don't have anything to say to ye. Except that it's _Captain_ Jack, if ye please." I rolled my eyes at him. Now totally annoyed, I started to walk away from. I 'humph' ed and walked back to my cabin.

-

-

When we arrived in Tortuga, it was just as you'd picture it: full of drunken men, prostitutes and bars. After the crew of the _Black Pearl_ hadjoyfully ran away to enjoy the sinful activities of the town, Jack turned to me, Will and Elizabeth.

"Okay, lasses - and lad. Ye stay 'ere and guard the ship. If somethin' happens, ye come an' get me, savvy? Ye'll know where to find me" he finished with a wink you couldn't misunderstand. With that he turned away and waltzed off the ship with the drunken manner he fooled people with.

It had been an hour and half when Elizabeth told us she was going to go get some sleep. I wasn't surprised, since there really wasn't much to do on the ship. We wished good night, Will and I, and then just sat there, not talking. At some point I guess I fell asleep, for I woke up to see drunken pirates walking up the bridge that connected the _Pearl_ and the dock.

"Whata pretty ship, aye mates?" I heard one of them slurr to his two companions. I quickly dived behind a pile of empty water barrels, hoping they'd just leave. To my horror, I heard Will's voice telling the pirate's to leave the ship right away. There was shouting and I heard them unseathing their swords. Not risking the possibility of being seen, I stayed low and listened to the sounds of fighting which ended soon, and not in Will's favor. After what seemed like hours I raised my head and looked at the empty deck. Seeing nobody, I scrambled to my feet and to Elizabeth's cabin, where she was sleeping like a baby.

"Liz, hey wake up! Elizabeth!" I shouted in her ear causing her to jump up.

"What- when- Elle? What's happened?" she asked, realizing my worry.

"Will was just kidnapped."

We agreed that Elizabeth would stay on the boat, armed with two pistols that we had found from Will's package, and I would go look for Jack, who'd call his crew together or at least know better what to do. Rescuing people wasn't exactly our profession. With a grim nod I left the ship. Luckily we had found men's clothes for me, though Will's trousers were quite tight from the hips and Jack's shirt was way too big. Anyone who bothered to look twice would notice that I was a woman, but at least the hat looked good.

The boots rubbed painfully against my heels when I traveled up and down the muddy paths of Tortuga, trying to find the Captain of ours. Not brave enough to actually enter any of the bars I hoped to see him somewhere outside. Knowing inside me that it wasn't very likely to see Jack outside a bar, I stopped in front of the bar I recognized from the movie. Just as I stared the door it opened and three drunk men walked out. Quickly lowering my face I pushed forward and entered the bar.

Inside I stupidly stopped to look at the drunken customers and whores. I nearly screamed when I felt a hand on my butt and a woman's voice asked if I wanted some company. I stuttered a quick no and moved to the counter, where the bartender was drying mugs with a filthy rag.

"Can I get ye sumthin'?" I shook my head, disgusted when the smell of old booze and sweat reached my nose.

"No, just, uh" I coughed and lowered my voice at his surprised gaze, "tell me if Jack Sparrow is here."

"He's with Jolene upstairs. Shouldn't be coming down before dawn." The man answered with a dirty laugh. I forced myself not to run away from him and kept asking questions.

"And, uh, where exactly could I find him? It's quite important." The bartender looked at me surprised.

"I never knew Jack liked boys." My head shot up and realizationdawned on his face.

"Ah, it isn't a lad but a lass." Cursing in my head I shot him a mean look.

"Just tell where Jack is, and not a word to anyone else!"

"Not a word, just like missus wants it. He's on the second floor, last door on right." I nodded a thanks to him and pushed my way through the fighting mass of people to the stairs.

Avoiding the gazes of the whores I climbed to the second floor and walked to the last door. I drew a deep breath before I raised my fist and knocked it quit loudly, not knowing if they were unable to perhaps hear or just notice anything else, because… _Okay, let's drop that thought,_ I thought and waited patiently. The door cracked a little open and I made out two brown eyes, looking at me angrily.

"What?"

"I need to see Jack" I explained, not bothering to hide my face. She looked up and down me, seemed to think that I wasn't a threat, and started closing the door. I stuck my foot in the chink and glared at her. I heard Jack's voice yelling Jolene to come back and the intruder just go away. _That's it_.

"Jack – bloody - Sparrow, you'd better be decent, 'cause I'm coming in!" I shouted back and pushed the door open. Jolene was something like 20 cm smaller than me, and I am 170, so she didn't even have a chance.

I walked in, and found myself in a room full of silk. Apparently this Jolene wasn't the cheapest of her kin. Jack met me halfway between the door and the bed with a sheet wrapped around his hips. I couldn't help but cracking an amused grin when I saw him. He on the other hand looked quite surprised, seeing me there in his shirt.

"Elle? What are ye doing here in me shirt?" My face grew serious as I walked him back to the bed and explained the situation him.

"— so Elizabeth's there alone now." Jack sat there still for a few moment and seemed to think about the situation.

"Do ye remember anything the pirates said? Like names or places or anything." I knit my brows together and tried to remember.

"I think they said something about some _Hell's Angel_ ship. Do you know it?" Jack nodded, his face darkened.

"Better than needed. I'll explain on the way." He said and jumped up, letting go of the sheet. I quickly turned my gaze away and was thankful for the hat that I stopped anybody from seeing my face.

"Ahem, Elle?" I turned my head automatically to his direction, but seeing his naked legs made me quickly look away again.

"Yeah?" I asked with a small voice.

"Yer sitting on me pants."

"Oh. _Oh_, sorry" I said and practically ran to the door, where I turned to inform him that I would wait outside. I didn't get say it though when I saw Jolene closing to him, ready to give him a goodbye kiss. I quickly left, Jack's tight muscles floating in my mind.

When he finally came out of the room he grabbed my wrist and dragged me quickly downstairs and out to the streets.

"Bonehead!" he suddenly shouted and nearly scared me out of my wits. A bold, scarred man appeared from thin air to his side and silently listened to Jack's orders to search the rest of the men. He was gone as quickly as he had come.

"So how do you know _Hell's Angel_?" I asked when I finally caught up with him.

"It's Captain, Seymour something, is widely known for his cruelty towards men and eye for beautiful women. His ship is anchored a little way off Tortuga. He's also rumoured to have a treasure map of a pirate called the ', who hid a big treasure somewhere in the Bermuda."

"But… I thought that pirate's don't usually bury their treasure."

"Not buried. Just left it on an island, but getting there is said to be impossible. Few sailors that have actually survived sailing those waters have told stories of strange lights, incredibly thick fogs and twenty meters high water pillars."

"The Bermuda triangle! Your talking about the Bermuda triangle!" I realized suddenly. Jack nodded with a dark face.

"Aye, most dangerous waters in the world."

We finally came to the dark _Pearl_ and Elizabeth hurried upon us from the ship, ready to tell us the good news of no visitors.

"So, what so we do?" she asked. Silence came over as we looked at Jack, who looked as uncomfortable as can be. Our planning was interrupted when Tom the Invisible, a young boy who was the best spy according to Jack, came running to the ship. Panting, he stopped beside us.

"Seymour – _Hell's Angel_ – left – Puerto Rico." He managed to say. Jack was immediately moving, yelling to the "scabrous dogs" to weigh the anchor and set direction to Puerto Rico. I circled my arms around Elizabeth who looked like she would break any minute now. I had never realized she loved Will so much.

"It's going to be all right, Elizabeth. When we get to Puerto Rico we're going to get him right back. It's going to be all right…" I told her softly as I walked her to her cabin. "You just sleep, and in the morning we'll talk more."

After sitting with Elizabeth until she fell asleep, I walked to the deck, where many sailors had already found a comfortable spot and we're sleeping soundly. Jack was once again staying up and guiding the ship through the shallow waters. I walked the already familiar path to him and sat on the handrail, quietly thinking the situation.

"When will we be there?" I finally broke the silence.

"Late tomorrow night" Jack answered, knowing what I meant. I sighed and said nothing. No matter how much I thought I just couldn't come up with a plan that would save Will and not get us in a big, ugly fight.

"So – you got any ideas?" Jack looked ahead with an unreadable face. "What?" I asked, sensing that everything wasn't alright.

"Rescuing Will might just be harder than it seems" the handsome pirate finally answered. "Seymour's ship is bigger than the _Pearl_ and the crew knows it. I can't lead us to a fight, or a mutiny is sure to happen. If we're going to save Will, it can't involve any fighting."

I cursed in my head. Things weren't looking good. If we couldn't use power, than what did we have on our side?

"Well, I'm going to bed. Perhaps I'll get an innovation in my sleep" I exclaimed with a yawn. "Good night."

"G' night, Elle."

-

-

An innovation came to me that night. As I silently thought about the plan, I realized that it was the only one that could actually work. I got up and walked to Elizabeth's cabin, where she was already brushing her golden locks with red eyes.

"I have a plan" I announced to her and began to explain it.

-

-

"No!"

Jack stared at us like we had grown second heads before turning away, while shaking his head and muttering about bloody lovesick women. I had just explained the plan to him, with the help of Elizabeth. Apparently Jack didn't like it very much.

"Come on, Jack! You know it'd work."

"No bloody way will I put a woman in such danger! Does either of ye know what would happen if he found out!"

"It's the only way, and we're going to do it with or without your help! If you want to make sure that she's safe at least the beginning you'll support it!" Elizabeth snapped.. Now it was my turn to look at Elizabeth, shocked by her announcement.

"Yeah" I slowly said "with or without you, Jack." He gave us an angry glare, but realized that we weren't threatening, but promising to do so.

"Fine" he finally muttered. "I'll do it."

-

-

So there you have it. Hope you still like it


	4. Saving, drowning and burning

Hi again. I realized, that I really had written this chapter quite poorly. I revised this chapter and added a few things more and I think it's a bit better now. I'm sorry about the first version, but if you could somehow manage to read this one again I'd be really thankful. And if you could just review if you think that I should put Jack and Elle together or not. I'm kind of in a crossroad. And constructive criticism is _always_ very welcome. Super thanks to Misty for it!

_Disclaimer: I know nothing and own nothing._

_-_

_-_

We started to ready me almost immediately after our victory. Elizabeth had gotten all her hair equipments and make-ups, that we're surprisingly good when you thought how, well, new the technique of making them was. We had already arrived in Kingston, when I finally looked at my reflection from the mirror the Captain had given me before. The men who were outside waiting me would get a stroke when they saw me! I smirked to myself, pleased, and turned to Elizabeth.

"How do I look?" I asked, the excitement rushing to my stomach. Jack had had for some reason that I didn't know and didn't want to know, a real strumpet's dress, which he would've gladly borrowed me in an other time, as he put it. It had a very low cut on the front and was made of fine red cotton. I naturally had to put a corset on, and trust me, modern women are luckier than they can imagine because they don't have to wear those torturing pieces of clothing. As my shoes I wore two black, heeled shoes that actually fitted well – which I thanked God for. I didn't want to get on this mission while having a hard time even in walking.

"Perfect" she said and returned my smile. I turned to the door and drew a deep breath.

"Now or never" I muttered quietly and opened the door. I listened to my heels clatter against the wooden floor. I practiced swaying my hips as I neared the stairway. I climbed them up and waited.

The deck was dimly lighted to keep the shadows of the night away. The men had been talking, but one by one they turned to look at me with their mouths hanging open. The last but not the least to turn around was our favourite Captain, Jack Sparrow. I must admit that it _did_ feel very good to have a number of men – even pirates – staring at you like no tomorrow. It was a new experience, but I loved every single moment of it! I slowly made my way to Jack, who gave my outfit - and me – an admiring, yet a bit –lustful?- look. Yes, life was very good.

"Shut your mouth, dear Captain, or flies might file in" I said as I reached him and pushed his mouth shut with my forefinger. The serious situation was pushed to the background, as everybody enjoyed the calm before the storm. He grinned at me and checked me out again, obviously satisfied with what he saw.

"Lovely outfit, luv, lovely outfit"

"Why, thank you, Jack. It's always nice to hear that you like my dressing style." I answered with false sweetness and took his offered arm graciously.

"Shall we, then?"

"Yes, we shall." I answered and looked into his eyes returning the glint of humor that shone in his dark eyes. With that we marched off the ship, leaving the silent crew behind us.

As we walked the paved streets of Kingston, I couldn't help but truly wonder how this little adventure of ours would end. I mean, what are the possibilities? One woman against a murderous Captain and his crew. _Oh, I'm going to die!_

I took a closer look at the whores, who were walking up and down the streets, and trying to get any man's attention. I tried to mime the way they moved their hips, but only got a suspicious look from Jack, so I decided to stop there. Though I still tried it in a more minimized version.

"Oi! Jack, mate, wharre ye doin' 'ere?" A giant hand clasped my shoulder and pushed me away. The biggest man I had ever seen had just pushed between me and Jack and was speaking in the most indistinct slang I had ever heard. Apparently not noticing me – or at least not paying me any attention – the giant left me time to check him out. He looked more like a Viking than any actor I had ever seen. Tall, maybe 2 meters, blonde hair, blue eyes and a huge amount of pure muscle all around him. It must've looked a little stupid, with me staring at him like a child stares at a Santa Clause, because Jack gave me a glare from the other side of the giant.

"G' day Jörgen, or should I say evening" Jack said and patted his biceps friendly. "Here's Elle, so what are ye doing here?" After quickly introducing me he pulled the giant, Jörgen, I mean, aside and seemed to just forget about my whole existence. I was left in the middle of the street, feeling more alone than when I had ran through Tortuga to find Jack.

Having nothing to do, and not enjoying standing in the middle of the street – I knew there were no cars, but I still felt like someone was going to come and drive over me any moment – I slowly made my way to a house which' wall wasn't completely covered with drunken people. Finding a nice barrel I sat down and sighed, finally admitting that the shoes had started to ache and the dress was giving me claustrophobic feelings. I looked to the other side of the surprisingly wide street and saw Jack and Jörgen laughing loudly. Tired, I closed my eyes _just for a second_, and fell asleep, faster than a tired baby.

My sleep was soon interrupted as I smelt a stinking breath near my mouth. My eyes shot open and I found myself staring at the hideous mouth I had ever seen. Half of the man's teeth had already fallen off and judging by the smell and the look of the rest it wouldn't take him too long to lose the last ones of them. His brown little eyes reminded me of a pig as he stared drunkenly down at me. By pure reflex I gave a startled scream and slapped him. His little eyes widened. But his stupefaction didn't last too long. I watched with growing fear as his anger grew in double speed.

"Ye bitch! I'll teach ye some habits!" He grabbed my wrists in his hand and raised his other one to slap me. Some part of me had already become used to Jack or someone always saving me so I didn't even have the sense to even try to dodge the blow. One moment I was staring at him, and the next a sharp pain was burning my cheek and I was falling down to the earth, which luckily wasn't muddy. Trying to catch my breath I found myself nearly fainting, because I couldn't get the much needed air into my lungs, for which I had only the corset to thank for. At least half of my sight was blackened and I didn't quite even realize what world I was in as the calloused hand pulled me up and I was forced to breath the sickening smell of the man's breath again. I fuzzily saw his mouth moving but the only thing that I heard was the blood rushing inside my head.

He was shaking me and then he wasn't. My head decided to give up the battle of realizing the logic of the happenings and shut itself down. My legs gave out and all was black.

I woke up in a dark alley and found Jörgen standing in the street. He saw me moving and gave me half a smile. I must've looked confused to him, for he started to explain what had happened. They had seen me take the hit and rushed to the man immediately. Jack had made Jörgen carry me here, to more safety, and promised to come soon, too. Just as he finished his report I saw Jack entering the street.

"Ye okay, lass?" He said and touched my cheek. I hadn't even realized the small burning sensation that still lingered on my skin and flinched away from his touch.

"Yeah… I'm, uh, I'm okay, I guess" I said and touched my cheek with my own hand. I felt a moist liquid on it and lifted it to my eyes. Red stained my fingertips and slowly ran in a few small streams down them. My legs swayed a little and I was quickly sat down by Jörgen. Jack bent down to take a close look at the cut cleared the blood away with his thump.

"It's not too bad, might leave a little scar, but nothing too bad." He said with a smile. "And thank you for the help, Jörgen" Jack continued as he pulled me up. The giant slapped Jack in the back with apparently quite a force for the pirate Captain almost lost his balance, and said: "No need to thank, Jackie-boy! Ye call an' I'll 'elp. Ma'am" he finished and gave a little bow to me.

"Thanks for the help" I said and smiled as he grabbed my wrist and gave my hand a loud and wet kiss. "Always 'appy to 'elp a bonnie lass" he said and winked. "If ye ever get bored of that little boy in every means, I'll always be free." Face a little flushed I watched as he left the alley while laughing loudly.

"Ye want to continue?" Jack asked me. I nodded, locking the feelings of shock away, before they even had time to affect me. "Let's go, then." Jack said and took my hand.

We entered the main street again, and as if forced my eyes searched the place where I had fallen asleep. He was there. Lying on his stomach, face down and unmoving, dead or alive, I couldn't tell. My gaze was locked in his body until I had to turn my head away. I peaked at Jack from the corner of my eyes. He couldn't have missed my gaze at the man, but he had said nothing. His face was stoic as we walked on, and for the first time I truly wondered what kind of a man was he.

-

-

We were moving with a quick pace, and Jack, not bothering to tell me that we were going to turn, almost made me in the in the mud and I had to take a few running steps behind him. He turned to look at me questioningly and I glared at him, which unfortunately only humoured him. Which on the other hand was good, because he had been frighteningly quite after the incident.

"Why did we stop?" I asked, trying to regain the from the hit in my ego, which the ineffective glare had caused. He looked at the building in front of us. I turned to look at it too, and realized, how stupid my question was.

"We're here" I whispered to the air. You know the anxious feeling you get right before you get on stage? Well, that was what I was feeling exactly. Except ten times worse, for now a persons life actually depended on how well I could pull this thing off.

"Listen – Elle, you don't have to do this. I understand if ye want to go back to the _Pearl_." I shook my head slightly, the flowing curls giving me an odd feeling of comfort. At least I would die beautiful, I thought as an ironic smile made my lips turn upwards.

"No, Jack, if we don't do this, Will's dead. And that would be a hard hit for Elizabeth." He nodded, though still a bit unsure about this plan of mine.

"Let's go" I said and tugged a little at his hand, so that he would lead us forward. He took a step, and another. And stopped. _Are you sure?_, his eyes seemed to be asking. I smiled reassuringly to him. _It's okay, I'm going to be fine_, my eyes answered to him. His mouth formed a tight line, and then he started walking again, as if being afraid of coming to his senses and refusing to take the plan any further. Before I had time to adapt, we were already inside.

The bar was quite filthy, though clearly being cleaner than the cheapest joints in the town. I circled my arm around Jack's waist and batted my eyes to the sailors who were looking at me. Which means quite a many. He lifted his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer, and I giggled like a girl and licked my lips, that were painted as red as the tulips that grow in Holland. Jack led us to an empty booth and pulled me in his lap. No matter how serious the situation was, I couldn't help but enjoy sitting there.

"Two rums!" Jack shouted to a maid, startling me from my thoughts. I smiled again – not a hard thing to do, I assure you, when you're sitting in the lap of the most good looking pirate in the whole goddamn Caribbean.

"Would ye like a room?" the maid asked after banging the mugs to the table with such force that I'm surprised that they didn't break.

"Ah, no, not just yet, but maybe later" Jack answered and pinched my ass. I jumped a little and gave a little shriek. I turned to sulk at him but only got a devilish smile in return. I looked at the maid, who was still standing there. It seemed she had been waiting only to get an eye contact with me, for she gave me a hard glare and left. She must've been mad for me to steal her customers, I thought, unconcerned as I turned my attention to Jack again. He was drinking the rum with a good speed, and I wondered how much he really had to drink before he got reeeally drunk.

"You drink an awfully big amount of rum, Captain Sparrow", I said, circling my arms around his neck, though still leaving enough space for him to drink rum. And to still have a decent space between our heads. He smiled at me charmingly as he put the mug away.

"It's part of the charisma, luv." I laughed at him and batted my eyelashes. But unfortunately we had a job to do, and it had – perhaps even more unfortunately, I'm not sure- nothing to do with the sort of job that I was dressed for.

"Do you see him anywhere?" I whispered in his ear as I leant forward, hoping to make our act to seem more real. His hands moved to rest on my hips, that were emphasized by the corset. I drew a surprised breath in as his lips touched the skin of my neck, but I knew that he couldn't go just staring at the other customers of the tavern. I fought to urge to moan as his mouth moved upwards, to my ear, which he nibbled before answering.

"He's in the left corner, dressed in a black jacket and with shirt. And a big, big hat." I tried turning my head, but couldn't see anything because I had my back towards the middle of the bar.

"I can't see him when I'm like this" I whispered back, and thanking God for not having to speak aloud, because my voice would've been pretty hoarse. The problem was quickly solved as Jack had slid me off his lap and pushed me against the wall, so that I had full vision to the tavern. His lips continued their work on my neck and his body pressed against mine, making me give a little moan against my will. Well, not completely against my will. I felt his mouth curve upwards and his hot breath tickled my ear as he lifted his head.

"Enjoying yerself?" he asked. I couldn't quite swat the back of his head so I did the next best thing: stepped with my heel on his foot, making him hiss angrily.

"And what was that exactly for!"

"What?" I asked innocently. "I just had to straighten my leg." I could see him in my mind, rolling his eyes, and his muttered "Bloody women" came as no surprise. Luckily, this little episode had gotten me in charge of my nerves once again. I turned my eyes towards the corner and saw captain Seymour looking at us. I smiled at him lustily and decided it was time to move into phase two.

"Okay, Jack. Let's fight."

I pushed him up and glared at his eyes, that were now so dark with faked anger, that it actually scared me, too.

"I'm not cheap, Captain Sparrow" I told him icily and proceeded to stand up and move past him.

He grabbed my wrist, just as we had planned, and then I slapped him. Quite hard. He had this stunned look in his eyes, as he held his cheek. _I must be stronger than I think_, I thought as I moved past him and locked eyes with Seymour. I slowly approached his booth, swinging my hips sensually.

"Hello there, good sir. Would you want some company while you're eating, perhaps?" His mouth formed a smile that chilled my insides. It had no warmth in it, and I realized, that all those books I had read about pirates, probably told about men like him, cold and ruthless. His eyes turned to gaze Jack, and I wished from the bottom of my heart that he wasn't doing anything stupid. What that stupid was, I wasn't sure. It seemed that he wasn't, since Seymour turned his attention back to me again.

I smiled at him again and before I could react in anyway, I was sitting in his laps, and his hands were roaming over my body. Panic started to raise it's ugly head again, but I forced it down again, and gave out a little nervous laugh.

"Perhaps we should get on your ship for those matters?" I asked and winked at him. He raised his eyes to meet mine and look at me coldly, as if searching for a reason to kill me right there and then. I felt my smile fade away slowly and began to think this really wasn't such a good idea anyway. But I didn't get killed. Instead, I was brought down on a violent kiss, which I had not hoped for. It ended as soon as it had begun but before I had any time to recover he was already pulling me towards the door.

-

-

The way to the ship was practically running all the time. I just wished that there would be a mug where I could pour the belladonna I was carrying. Elizabeth had told us, that her maid used the herb to get to sleep better, and that in big amounts it would at least paralyse a person temporarily, if not put to a deep, deep sleep. Sometimes even to a permanent one.If there wasn't any rum, or he wouldn't drink it…I didn't want to think about it.

His ship was huge. Almost as big as the_ Dauntless_ the British navy was keeping in Port Royal. I was dragged to the through the empty deck and then stairs to a lower level. I noticed how the staircase kept going downwards, though we left at the first level. I noticed a few bottles of rum and forced him to a sudden stop.

"Can we take a few bottles of rum, love?" I asked sweetly and took a step forwards, pressing my lower body against his, despite the revolting feeling it gave me. "As to… relax." He gave me a grin, grabbed a bottle and threw it to me. He was clearly letting his defences down just a bit on his ship. Perhaps I had a chance.

As he turned to open a locked door, I quickly pulled the little bag containing belladonna out from between my breasts my and hid it to my hand. He turned around, door opened, and it was my turn to attack him with a kiss. As he backed to the room my hands were already opening the bottle and trying to pour the belladonna inside. His sudden pull moved my hand and a bit fell to the floor. Not good. Not good at all. If there wasn't enough of the herb in the drink he wouldn't go down. I carefully poured the rest and hid the bag once again. I lifted my head from the lips of a totally unaware Seymour and offered a drink. He looked at me with distrust.

"Ye first."

"Sure, hon, whatever." And I drank. Not good, again. I took as little as I good, but I soon felt it tiring my limbs. But I still smiled and offered the drink once again. He took it.

He drank so much and so fast that little streams of rum started to come down his chin. I backed away and waited for the effect. Soon enough, he stopped drinking and turned his gaze to me.

"You—you filthy little whore! What did you do to me!" he took a few staggering steps towards me. I bent my legs and tried to dive from under his arms to the door, but I the rum had affected me too, and my reactions were too slow. He got a firm grip on my arm, and yanked hard.

"You're going to die now, bitch!" he said as he drew his sword. But that beginners class of karate had done something good, or perhaps it was just what every girl knew: if a guy attacks you, destroy his dreams of having a family. So I kicked his balls as hard as I could. His grip loosened as his hands went by reflex to his crotch and I pulled my arm away. He fell to the floor and I quickly took his sword and his guns from his belt. I held one of the two guns just as I had seen in every movie and loaded it. He looked at me right in the eyes with the same hating look that he seemed to give to the whole universe.

I aimed.

-

-

"Will!" I shouted. I had gone to the hold where the jail was. Many dark figures stirred in the darkness, but I didn't care for them.

"Will!" I shouted again and waited for a response which didn't come.

"Have you seen a boy? A man, I mean. Dark hair and eyes, he was brought just a few hours ago?" I asked the prisoners quickly. They seemed to shrink away, backing to the shadows again.

"Tell me! Please, tell me!" Nobody answered. I heard a low chuckle and turned around to see an absolutely huge African man, who was leaning to the door of his cage. "You! Do you know anything about him?" I asked, taking a cautious step towards him.

"Come here" he said, his voice bass voice said confidently. I took another step towards and stopped. "There's no need to be scared, little lady. Now I don't know about a boy, but here sure is a man waiting for ye." He reached forward and tried to grab my arm, which I quickly yanked away. He pressed his whole body against the bars, making me see what he meant. I forced the sour fluid that had come up from my stomach back down and turned around.

"Leave him alone, you filthy pirate!" a weak voice ordered angrily. I spun around and approached the cell that the voice had come from.

"Will?" I asked aloud, trying to see identify the dark figure in the corner.

"Yes, it's me." He said, his voice strained. I quickly aimed the gun I was carrying at the lock and shot it open. Finally able to get in, I rushed to him.

"Are you okay? Can you walk? We have to get out of here!" I said in a rush, while pulling him up. The blacksmith was obviously in a bad shape, his clothes moist with fresh blood. He leaned heavily on me as we limped towards the stairs. The other prisoners were hooting behind us, but neither of us paid any attention to them.

"I think I have broken a rib or two" he said as he clutched his side tightly. "How'd you get here?" he continued, amazed that a woman – who wasn't Elizabeth – had rescued him.

"We planned a rescue mission with Elizabeth and Jack, who should be waiting ashore." I answered, while dragging him upwards the stairs. As we finally reached the end, I let out a relieved breath, which unfortunately came too soon. I heard a gun click behind me and froze. Slowly turning around with Will we came face to face with the bleeding Captain Seymour. His breathing came forced through his bloodied lips.

"Stupid woman.. Doesn't even know how to kill a man!" he said. My brain was running with possible escaping plans. I avoiding Will's eyes as I started to back away from the mad Captain, towards the railing and the sea. I forced tears in my eyes and made my voice tremble as I prayed for his forgiveness.

"Please forgive us, he's my brother, I was forced into this, I'm really sorry, please don't kill me!" The dying Captain smiled coldly.

"Yer brother, ye say?" he looked at Will inquiringly. "And what do ye say?"

"Don't hurt my sister, she's just a silly woman" the blacksmith said through his clenched teeth. I thanked God he was playing along. Perhaps the Captain would die if we kept him talking long enough. My hopes were ruined as the freezing smile once again captured the madman's lips.

"I don't think so" he said as I felt the wooden railing behind my hands.

It all happened in a quick blur of movement and sound. Just as I threw myself and Will overboard I heard a loud roar and felt piercing pain go through my right arm. The fall seemed to last forever, and the dark water was dyed in red as we finally banged to the warm welcoming arms of the ocean. The weight of the wet dress pulled me quickly down and a silent scream escaped my lips, losing the oh, so precious air from my lungs. I saw Will swimming towards the surface. The loss of air was making my lungs ache and I gave in, swallowing the water that would eventually kill me. Darkness had overcome me almost completely, when I felt a hand grip mine and pull me up. Then, I felt nothing, as I welcomed the insensibility that took me away from this world.

-

-

I felt warm hands pressing my nose shut and hold my chin high. Then lips were pressed against mine, pushing oxygen into me and making me wake up from the peaceful slumber I had mistaken as a permanent one. I started to cough, first a little, but when the water in my lungs didn't leave, it developed to a forceful hacking. I rolled on my stomach and spit the water out of my mouth. I blinked a few times to the earth beneath me before I turned around just to see Will and Jack looking at me curiously.

"Ye alive, lass?" came the question from the longhaired Captain. As I nodded somewhat unsurely, he turned to look at Will in triumph.

"Pay off, lad!" he said, which Will answered with a grunt that I couldn't read.

"Wait a second – you had a _bet_ on whether I would die or not?" I couldn't believe my ears! Here I was, just brought back from death, and I was already being put down. The two men were looking at me, unsure how to react to my outburst. Just as I was gathering my strength to give them a scowl to remember, dizziness made me stop and my thoughts were clouded by the immense pain that was radiating from my arm.

"Ow" I muttered, before I fell to the ground again. I reached to touch my right arm. My fingers got wet and as I lifted them I saw dark liquid covering them.

"Why didn't you tell me she was shot!" Jack barked at Will, who looked as surprised as I was.

"I didn't know, I thought that the shot missed us and you can't see a thing in here, Jack!" Will replied tightly back. He was right, it was pitch black. We were on a beach, just outside Kingston. I could barely make out the facial features of the two pirates, and the clothes seemed to be made of only one same dark colour.

"Oh for Christ's sake! You're acting like a pair of mother hens right now! I'm fine! It's just a scratch. Just wrap a cloth around it tightly, and I'll clean when we're back on the ship." I got a shocked look from the men, resembling their dislike of my emblem. Nevertheless, Jack attacked Will's shirt and before the blacksmith could do anything, the pirate Captain had already ripped a piece of it and was binding my arm.

"Stay still, bloody woman!" he muttered to me when I tried to look at his work. I gave up, not bothering to snap back. Soon he was done and we started to get back to Tortuga and the _Pearl_, the mood slowly lifting when I didn't faint or anything.

-

-

"The Captain's here! Ready to sail boys!" Gibbs shouted to the crew when he finally saw us. We walked up the board and were greeted with a crying Elizabeth who immediately rushing to Will's neck. I stepped considerately away and dragged the smiling Jack with me, giving a private moment to the two lovebirds. Jack apparently saw something done wrong, for he suddenly wrenched himself off my grip and left shouting towards a young sailor. I drew back to the shadows, for I felt myself oddly tired. I leant on the wall and tried to raise my hand to wave at Jack who had smiled at my from the wheel. Instead a sharp pain pierced my body and I fell to the floor, clutching my right arm. I heard faint shouting as I stared at my hand, wet from the blood that was making it's way fast through the bandage. _Uh oh_ was the last thought I had.

-

-

I woke up in awful pain that was caused by fingers grouping my wound.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing, man!" I slurred angrily to the man. I saw his face look up as a blurry cloud and my foggy brain realized that I was either drunk or high.

"What have you given to me?"

"Opium with rum. And I'm an doctor, John Willis is my name." The man said politely to me. "The opium must be running out, let me get some more." He said, getting up to find more of the drug. I grabbed his sleeve, or more like brushed. He turned anyway to see what I had in my mind.

"No more… opium. Just rum, please. And tell me what you're going to do." Dr. Willis raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"But, my lady… The opium makes you forget the pain."

"No! It's a drug and I don't want it!" I said as determinedly as one can in such condition. The good doctor nodded unsurely and moved back to examine my shoulder after giving me the bottle.

"You've been very lucky. The bullet didn't break your humerus. However, it's still inside, so I have to cut it out." He talked as if there was only him and nodded at the end of his diagnosis.

"Fine. But I want you to hold your tools over a fire for a moment before you start cutting anything." This got an amazed stare from the doctor.

"Does the lady know something about medicine?" It turned out that he had heard something about fire's and alcohol's cleaning effects when he was traveling in China "They really know what they're doing." He ensured me as he told me about acupuncture – which he of course thought was a new thing to me.

"This might hurt" he warned me as he after all the cleaning of the utensils. In response I took a mighty gulp of rum and bit my teeth hard to the piece of leather that was in my mound.

The pain was immense. I felt blood starting to flow from the wound again as his knife opened the already bit sore wound. I bit my teeth as hard as I could not to scream, but the occasional grunting and a stream of tears proved the pain.

"Just a little more…" Willis whispered as he tried to find the bullet inside me. His fingers were digging between the blood, muscle and little pieces of bone as a satisfied grin spread to his face.

"I got it, miss Elle!" he exclaimed brightly to me.

"I don't… feel too good…" I whispered. His face lost it's happy smile as he quickly started to bandage the wound, but it proved in vain. The blood came trough no matter what he did. I was starting to feel dizzy again and the pounding pain becoming a mere memory, sinking deep into mysteries of my brains.

"This isn't good at all.." Willis muttered. He took one look at my pale face and I heard him faintly shouting for Jack. I didn't hear any footsteps but soon there was two figures watching me. Their voices seemed like faint whispers to me. Someone touched my forehead gently and I tried to smile, wanting to assure the men that I would be fine. The other man that I presumed had been Jack was gone as fast as he had came.

"Hang in there, miss Elle." Willis whispered to me I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to regain power to battle against the blood-loss. The next thing I knew was a hot, raw pain in my arm, once again. I screamed and tried to sit but a strong hand held me back. No matter how I struggled, screamed and wriggled I couldn't get away from it. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the object that burned my skin was taken away and I was able to breath freely. Someone put a cup of tea on my lips and I drank the bitter liquid. Soon, I was asleep.

-

-

What can I say? You know what to do, so just do it! Even you people who just like to read pleeease review just this once!


	5. Oh so cute

Back again. This chapter is perhaps not as vivacious as the previous ones but you'll get enough action in the couple following chapters, where I'll alsohave to drop Jack out – just for a few chapters. They mayalso be a little more depressing, but I'll see what I can do about that. And thank you, dear reviewers. You really make my day. And constructive criticism is always very welcome!

**Orlando-Depp**

**Animebishieluver**

**Lets.Get.These.Teen.Hearts.Beating.**

**Misty **

-

-

Bright Caribbean sun shone with it's all might, nearly blinding me when I stepped out of the Captain's cabin. Feeling better, but still weak, I leaned on the wall when I slowly walked towards the railing. I laid my hands on the hard wood and breathed in the fresh sea-air. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a small cough from behind me. I turned around and was greeted with curious blue eyes.

"Dr. Willis, I presume?" I asked, smirking in my mind to the words that would become famous. Dr. Willis smiled to me and shook my extended hand.

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you properly, miss Elle. As happy as I am to see you awake, you really shouldn't be up yet, you lost a lot of blood last night."

"Uhh, yeah, about that. Did you… burn it shut?" I would have a dreadful scar if they burnt it. And should I ever get home, everybody would think of me as a crazy maniac, who likes to burn herself. I shuttered at the thought and noticed, that I had missed few of Dr. Willis' words.

"- it will now hopefully start to heal quickly, though there will be a scar left." I stared at him, dumbfounded, and looked at the cloth covering the arm.

"You really_did_ burnit! Oh I'm going to be sick!" The doctor quickly rushed to support me when my knees gave out and walked me to the shadow.

"Well, as I just told you, it was the final chance of saving you. But honestly, my lady, you should be still in bed."

"Yes, yes, I know, but I have to give something to Jack" I explained weakly. I had had no idea I was _this_ weak! "Could you go and get him?" Willis nodded unsurely, clearly pondering if I could be left alone even for a few moments. Afterhedecided that I wouldn't die in the next few secondsleft me leaning on the wooden wall and quickly walked across the deck. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the gentle wind that seemed to always blow in the Caribbean. Gradually my senses seemed to loose their sensibility, and I fellasleep. I startled awake when somebody tapped on my shoulder. Luckily my slumber hadn't been too deep and I didn't start to mutter undefined things. Igazed up with slim eyes, and found Elizabeth smiling at me.

"How are you doing, Elle?" After being shot and burnt?

"Just peachy" I muttered sarcastically. Just one of the woman's raised eyebrow got me feeling embarrassed and I quickly apologized for my behaviour, blaming it all on the wound and the damn corset that nobody had bothered to take off. Well, perhaps it was good that no-one of the pirates had tried to get it off.

"It is quite all right. I actually wanted to thank you for what you did. For saving Will." The gentle smile had never left her face. _How does she do that?_ I wondered in my mind. _Get me embarrassed just by rising an eyebrow. I've got to learn it someday._

"Uh, anytime, really" I muttered and yawned at the same time. "How long have I slept?"

"About an hour, I guess. If your worrying about Jack, he said that there was no hurry in whatever you wanted to talk about."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot him!Well-" I started and climbed down from the barrel I had sat on. "- now's a good time anyway."

Jack was talking to the dwarf (A/N I don't mean to be disrespectful here), who's name I hadn't learnt yet. I waited a little aside, till the men were done. Grim expression set on both of their faces they finally parted, the little guy quickly vanishing to the top castle.

"Trouble?" I asked, moving into the scene. Jack gave me a little glance from the corner of his eyes before returning to observe the horizon.

"Nah, just a ship there" he said with an indefinable wave that covered half of the horizon. "Ye had something to tell me 'bout?"

"Um, yeah. In Seymour's ship when I- well, just before I saved Will, I noticed this there." I said and took out a map from myboot's leg where I had stuffed it last night to keep it safe.

Jack took the map with a concentrated appearance and then looked at me kind of… suspiciously.

"What?"

"Who have ye talked about it?"

"Nobody, I just woke, dummy!"

He gave me an annoyed glare, but decided to forget the small insult, and returned to examine the map.

"See here", he said and put his finger on the map. "That's Bermuda islands. And this one here is Kingston – awfully good rum there. And the third end of the triangle is roughly somewhere in the south of this big cape." _Which was to become Florida at some point_ I thought, amused.

"What's this island then?" I asked and poked the little black dot on the map.

"Now that… I don't know. It's not on any other maps" he hurried to explain when I glared him. "My guess is that it's the _Île de le Diable_, isle of the devil, in English."

"_Île de le Diable_" I softly echoed. Shivers were sent down my spine, when a clod wind started to blow from the north, accumulating dark clouds to the horizon.

-

-

The clouds that had gathered slowly but surely on the sky gave us a good wind and we reached Port Royal in just one and a half day. We sailed boldly into the harbour, for Elizabeth had shouted to the commodore a few well picked words of what would happen to him, should he bother our visit there in any way.

I had changed back to my old clothes, which were starting to stink quite horribly,and stoodby the railing with my hand in a sling and watched the small fishing boats slid past us. A small thump was heard when the ship bumped into the dock. I turned around and walked to my companions who were waiting to get ashore.

-

-

To my surprise there was absolutely no fuss at all about our visit. Sure, there were a few guards who were trying to be invisible spies, but no hell broke loose. We walked to a comfortable but quite small looking carriage that was waiting at the end of the pier. Elizabeth, Will and Jack climbed in confidently, no one seemingly noticing that four persons couldn't possibly fit into the seat. Jack grabbed my healthy arm – my left was in a sling – and pulled me up with surprising force, and then sat back into his place. I on the other hand looked around hesitantly and finally sat quite uncomfortably on the brim. Jack rolled his eyes and gave my right hand a sharp tuck just as the horse started moving, making me fall into his lap with quite a force.

"Oomph! Be careful with the goods, luv" he said, reminding me of the first film.

"It was your own fault, since you pulled my arm" I replied as I slapped his arm. We sat in comfortable silence,that isuntil Jack decided start twisting and turning, and seriously shaking my balance.

"Just what on earth are you doing?" I asked annoyed, after he nearly dropped me.

"Well I'm sorry, but ye should eat more! Yer bones are drilling a hole in my thigh! And it hurts!" I rolled my eyes though he couldn't even see my face.

"Well _excuse_ me, but it happened to be your ship that we were on so _you_ should've gotten more food! Besides, I weigh exactly my ideal weight, so there's no way I'm going to fatten myself up just for your legs."

"How should I have known that I'd be finding a lass in the middle of the ocean? And I just hinted that ye should eat more, so don't go biting me head off!"

"Well don't even hint!"

"Ye always have to have the last word, don't ye?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." Jack snorted but didn't say anything. I finally noticed that Elizabeth was watching us with a small smile playing on her lips and even Will had a curious glint in his eyes.

"What?" I asked her, wary because of her smile. It reminded me way too much of my old friends smile when they realized or planned something that didn't usually bring anything good to me. Her smile deepened as she shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing… Oh we're here already." And right she was. The Swann manor stood proudly on the hill and their butler was already waiting at the bottom of he steps. He graciously lent me his hand as I tried to get elegantly down. I didn't succeed too well, concluding by his gaze.

"This way please. Philip, would you please make us some tee. We'll be in the green room." The butler bowed – ever as polished – and followed us into the house, stopping to shut the door behind. Inside the house was wonderfully cool, almost a bit chilly, compared to the heat that waited outside. Dazed, I walked as the last one so that I could turn my head up and down, without drawing too much of their attention.

We finally arrived at the green room, which every piece of furniture was made from light green fabric and in the middle of the two sofas and two armchairs was a beautiful glass table. We were just taking our seats, Jack on one of the armchairs, me on the other sofa and Will and Elizabeth on the other one, as Philip the Butler walked in, carrying a tray with four cups and a steaming teapot.

"Is green tea fine with you, miss?" he asked me with a perfect English accent.

"Yes, that'd be just perfect, thank you." I said and smiled to the elderly man. He asked all of us the same question as politely – apparently he had gotten used to Jack's visits for they actually exchanged a few relaxed words – and poured us tea.

I had just enough time to raise the cup to my mouth when the double doors we had just used suddenly opened and a tall,brown haired, and veryhandsome yet snobby looking young man walked in.

"Richard! What a surprise!" Elizabeth said with false happiness in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Richard looked around with hisproud brownpretending not to have heard her. I guess our little party must have looked quite odd to him: A pirate, me in my 21st century clothing and my left arm in the sling, Will with a big bump on his forehead and Elizabeth, who was the only one that looked decent.

"I was… around. Is there something wrong in visiting my cousin and her… husband?" Even his voice was quite annoying. He snuffled and stretched the vocals probably attempting to sound more royal.

"No, of course there isn't. I was just surprised."

An uneasy silence followed, when Elizabeth – on purpose and all of us knew that – didn't introduce us to each other. I looked down at my hands when his gaze passed over me and made me shiver.

"Well, Elizabeth? Aren't you going to introduce me to your guests?"

"Jack, this is lord Richard Dièreville, Richard, this is Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_. Richard, this is Elle. Elle, this is my cousin lord Richard Dièreville." She enumerated monotonously. Afterthe young Lordhad granted Jack a grim nod I suddenly found my hand tightly gripped inside his.

"_Very_ pleasant to meet you, my lady. And do you have a last name too, perhaps?"

"Uh, just, um, Elle is enough, thanks." I managed to stutter, my face red.

"Elle it is, then" he finished and gave me an alluring smile and a small kiss on the back of my hand. From the corner of my eye I saw that Jack was seething.

-

-

A maid had brought tea for lord Dièreville and our little party continued drinking in silence. Will and Elizabeth were exchanging looks all of the time, Dièreville was staring at me, I stared at my lap and Jack was glowering at Dièreville. _Oh how nice this is_ I thought. _It's time to break the ice... Or at least die trying_.

"So, Lord Dièreville, what do you do for a living?" Will chocked over his tea and Jack turned to glare at me. The Lord gave them both a quick glance before setting his cup down and leaning back in his armchair.

"My father runs a bank in London and I will inherit it in a few years. Right now I'm here in Port Royal to see if we should start one here too."

"Do you have any lands? I've had the idea that most nobles do."

"Yes, we have a family estate in Sherwood and plantation in the South-America. We grow cotton."

"A plantation? Now that must be a horrible place to work in." I said carefully and focused my eyes in the tea to make myself seem more innocent. Dièreville stood up and started walking around slowly with his teacupas he answered my question.

"Yes, it is hard work that they do here, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you what horrible faiths we save them from when we bring them here." I smiled dryly into my teacup and lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Try me."

Dièreville smiled amused and lifted his teacup to take a sip.

"They don't recognize the one God nor have they ever even heard of the Catholic church. They live in tents and huts and fight wars with the other tribes. They don't have any money, medicine nor education and their food is just horrible. Monkey brains and snakes. Some of the tribes are even cannibals. Many of them die because they don't even know how to take care of a minor cut." I smiled sweetly to him before answering.

"Unfortunately I must disagree with most of those things, Lord Dièreville. Why is it so horrible if they don't believe in our God? Nor do I understand what is so bad about exchanging things instead of using money. And we white people haven't treated them very well have we? I think they're in a worse situation now than they were before us."

The cold-eyed man before me gave me a calculating look, which he tried to hide behind a smirk.

"Where did you say you came from?" he asked changing the subject suddenly. I stiffened and turned my head forward.

"I didn't." I stared straight ahead as he circled the sofa and sat next to me, appropriately far away, of course. The teacup made a noce which seemed as loud as thunder as it clang against the glass table.His upper body was turned towards me as his eyes roamed my body and clothing.

"If you'd please stop that." I asked stiffly when nobody said anything.

"Stop what?" Dièreville asked, inching a bit closer.

"Staring" I answered and moved away from him.

"I'm not." Again an inch closer. _Go away!_ I pressed my hip against the arm rest andtried to getaway from him. Not noticing or more likely not caring about my resisting he leant closer, pressing his chest against my wounded arm and giving it a burning sensation.

"You're cheeky. I like that in a woman." he whispered in my ear, his hot breath against my skin giving me unpleasant chills. His whisper wasn't quiet enough or Jack just lost his self-control, for the young noble was suddenly on the floor, with a very angry Jack standing above him. Dièreville massaged gently his bleeding chin and lookedlike a angry teenager does when you deny something from him.The Captain kneeled down to his eyelevel and grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing their faces together.

"She doesn't like ye, boy, so stop harassing her. If ye don't, it won't be yer teeth that are in danger" the fiery pirate hissed to Dièrevilles face. They stared at each other until the snobby young man finally turned his eyes away. Jack pushed himself up and pulled me away from the sitting Lord. He even stepped between me and Dièreville which I thought was just a bit funny but still _extremely_ noble and it just melted my heart.I knew better, though,than to start 'aww'ing about it. So I just stood there silent but with a huge inner smile as Jack quickly thanked Will and Elizabeth for their hospitality and welcomed them to his ship again, but very unfortunately we had to leave right now so goodbye, and be well.

-

-

I didn't say anything as we sat in the carriage, but I couldn't help the smile slipping into my face. I tried to hide it by turning my head away and leaning on my hand so that my fist covered most part of my mouth.

"What're ye grinning 'bout?" Jack asked beside me gruffly. Not taking offence for his tone – I was in away too good mood to do that – I just shrugged and flashed him the smile I had been hiding.

"Nothing important, really" I explained when he gave me afiery look. "And there's no need to look at me like that, he was hitting on me, not me him."

"Sorry" the Captain answered after a small silence and rubbed hisforehead like he was tired. I leant forward to see his face, which he hadskilfully hidden under the hat.

"Hey Jack?"

"What?" I smiled softly to him when he glanced at me quickly.

"Thanks." He shrugged again, eyes glued on the passing landscape.

"Ye looked like ye didn't want his attention and he didn't listen. Just defending yer honour." And he blushed.Just a little bit and it was even harder to tell beacuse of his tan, but still, he _blushed_!

_Where on earth does he come from!_ I thought. Never had I seen him blush, in the movie or in the real life, nor use language like that. He was defending my honour? If possible even bigger smile took control over my face and by a sudden impulse I leant over and hugged him.

"Really, Jack, thank you." I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek as I retreated and turned my head away. I felt his eyes on me, but he said nothing. The rest of the journey to the docks went in silence.

-

-

And yet again I wish you will review. If you have any ideas, hopes or if you just wish to gossip, I'm always up for it. And yes, I know it was a bit... well, you know, but a girl has to get romantic every once in a while xP


	6. The Rival

What can I say? I'm extremely sorry about the unforgivably long pause. This one's not quite aslong as I hoped, but bear with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but sure do love it.

----

But, alas, the mood wasn't so happy on the ship. As soon as we arrived to the docks, I noticed the grim looks on the pirates' faces. Jack, on the other hand, seemed to notice absolutely nothing as he marched to the longboat and hopped in. I followed him, unsure of whether I should say anything but decided against it. The look that Mr. Gibbs and Cotton exchanged ogt me worried, though. The short distance to the ship was travelled in an odd atmosphere: Jack was singing something under his breath - all I heard was something about bad eggs -, Gibbs and Cotton continued their "stealthy" exchange of looks under my suspicious outright stare. As we neared the ship someone dropped a rope-ladder, giving us a way up embark. Jack climbed up first, leaving me with the two older pirates.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked them, crossing my hands over my chest. Cotton and Gibbs exchanged yet an other look, but neither spoke. As I resumed staring at them and made no move for the ladder, Gibbs finally sighed and opened his mouth. No sound had the time escape from his mouth, though, as we heard a bewildered cry from Jack. Our eyes shot upwards, and at my questioning glance, Gibbs just shook his head and nodded with his head upwards, expressing that I should go up.

I climbed up as swiftly as I could, just in time to witness a strange sight. Jack was leaning on the railing, as if trying to get away from the woman who stood in the middle of the deck. The pirates were laying low by the few walls or high above us in the masts. The woman had the proud posture of a woman, who knew her worth as she glared at Jack fiercely. A small boy was hiding in his mother's hem, but even from the small glimpse I could see that he was at least of some relation to Jack. _Probably his son_, I thought to myself, oddly resented by the idea

The woman was clearly expecting Jack to say something, but to me the usually so witty Captain looked like he'd rather never drink rum again than say something. He was saved from answering when the woman noticed me lurking behind the railing.

"And who is she?!" The voice was sharp and high, and made goosebumps rise on my arms, despite the warm sun. I decided that if the situation was truly as bad as it seemed, my hiding wouldn't do any better to it. I grabbed Jack's shoulder for balance as I struggled to get over the railing with even a little decency. From the corner of my eye I saw the woman seething with anger with me touching the Captain. After finally getting a steady stance, I raised my eyes to examine her. Her eyes narrowed with frustration, for nobody had bothered to answer. Out of pure interest I decided to use reversed psychology and conjured up the friendliest smile I could.

"Hi! My name is Elle." I told her as I took a few steps towards her, hand out. After a surprised, yet sceptical glance from her, the look in her eyes transformed back to malicious. She didn't shake my hand. I felt my smile starting to freeze as I dropped my hand back down. Letting a clod look creep also into my eyes, I studied her face and features. The soft and pitying 'humph' that I let out made her stiffen, as she turned her eyes away from Jack and back to me. I let my condescending gaze linger in hers for a while, before slowly turning around and trotting towards the nearest wall.

"She's your new bed mate, isn't she?" The woman demanded from Jack before I had even turned around. I quickly moved my eyes to Jack, who was, most likely by intention, hiding his eyes under his face under his hat so that I couldn't see his expression. The man yet remained silent, hands crossed over his chest, slowly leading her thus to a false conclusion.

"Well?!" The woman had once again turned to me, and by the shrieking sound of her voice I knew that she'd blow her top soon. Not knowing what else to do, I walked silently to Jack, swinging my hips like no tomorrow. I put my arm around the Captains waist with a possessing manner, and turned to look at her.

"Believe what you want to believe."

I saw the corner of Jack's mouth rise slightly upwards as he tried to suppress his grin. As the man still made no indication of speaking, I took the matter of finding about her into my own hands.

"I've told you my name and you seem to know why I'm here, so what if you'd tell me now yours and also explain what you're doing here."

"I'm his wife!" she shouted angrily out. I could barely stop my eyebrows from shooting up, and felt my knee give in just a notch. My eyes immediately followed her left arm, where I saw a thin gold band wrapped around her fourth finger. I turned to look at Jack, death in my eyes, should he remain silent.

"She's not." The man muttered and lifted his head to look at the woman. Weariness and the signs of him getting pissed off were battling on his face. Finally the irritated look took charge of his face, and it was clear that he wanted the woman out.

"We made a deal when ye got pregnant, remember." The seething look in her eyes betrayed her. A contended grin turned Jack's mouth upwards as he put his arm on my shoulder and pulled me closer. Being this close to the man was as intoxicating as ever, even though the woman in front of us claimed to be his wife.

"What is this deal that you speak of, darling?" I asked Jack, focusing my whole attention to him. I could almost feel her anger radiating from her as I smiled lovingly to the Captain. The gorgeous smile he threw for me in return made me glad to have him as a supporting rock.

"Ye see, luv, we came to an arrangement where she wouldn't bother me if I bought her a house and sent her a money every now and then. But apparently it hasn't been enough, has it Corinna?" The note in his voice became colder at the end. I noticed how he had avoided the matter of the little boy, but I let it pass. It was his kid, not mine, after all.

"I need more money." Corinna finally muttered out angrily.

"I know."

During the silence that ensued I found myself looking at Corinna with new eyes. Her brown hair seemed suddenly glossier and slightly inclined nose – she had probably broken it somewhere – made her seem more exotic. _She's quiet a buxom beauty_, I decided inside my head., and couldn't help but to feel undeveloped with my flatter chest. By the self-contended smile that suddenly graced her lips, I knew that she knew what I had been thinking. Jack seemed to notice some kind of information passing between us, but couldn't put his hand on it. Giving up, he decided to break the silence.

"I won't give ye more, though. It doesn't cost so much to raise the boy. And you can always marry that suitor of yours."

As Corinna's face flushed I realized that she hadn't wanted Jack to know about him. Though she had lost that battle, she still didn't want to give up the war. The change in her tactics was clearly visible, as her whole behaviour changed. She took slow step towards us, somehow managing to draw my gaze – and therefore I knew that she managed to do that to everyone else on the ship, too – to every "important" body part of hers. I was suddenly glad that the little boy had at some point gone to sit in the shadow of the main mast and fallen asleep there. Now he didn't have to see his mother doing what she apparently did the best.

"But Jack," she purred, "he isn't nearly as… skilled… as you are. We had so much fun, back then. Don't you remember?"

The innocent blink of her eyes made me suddenly want to jump on her and give her a good beating. I think that Jack must've guessed something like that, for he tightened his hold on my waist. I was just about to retort to the woman sharply, when Jack's hand suddenly turned my chin towards him and then he kissed me. All thoughts of anger, or more like every single thought, flew out of my head, as his taste entered my mouth. My hand had just made it's way to his neck when he started to pull backwards, biting my lower lip softly in the process. I was suddenly very glad of the ever-blowing wind, that helped my hair to hide my face for a second or two. As I tried to regain my composure and my normal face colour, I heard Jack saying to Corinna: " I have something better now."

Drawing a deep breath, I brushed my rebelling hair behind my ear and forced the idiotic grin that had plastered itself on my face back down. Silence once again ensued, as everyone clearly speculated over the possible outcomes of the incident. The lush woman before us finally seemed to decided her future tactics, as she made a small nod to herself. A bright, yet slightly embarrassed smile lit up her face, as she looked at Jack.

"I still need to go to Port Marie." A very brief silence, almost undetectable, followed her words, until Jack told her that he would take her there. The malicious look she threw to me made me want to jump onto her again, but I managed to just toss my head defiantly. The war was on.

-

-

I had retrieved to my cabin after we had taken off, only to find Corinna clinging to Jack's arm as I returned to the deck. To my great displeasure, the man didn't seem very annoyed or upset at all. My mouth forming a thin line, I climbed the steps up to the rudder. The look of arrogance that was in her eyes when she glimpsed at me made almost a primitive flash of jealousy go through my veins. _Mine!_ My brain shouted to every end of my body and before I knew it, I had wriggled myself under Jack's other arm, caught hold of his chin and pressed my lips onto his. My consciousness caught up only when Jack's arm moved from Corinnas' tight grasp to the small of my back. What was meant to be a somewhat modest kiss turned to be a heavy make-out session. My brains decided take an other vacation as Jack's tongue entered my mouth. Sliding my hand to the back of the pirate Captain's neck I tried to deepen the kiss even more. I could faintly sense resentment radiating from the Captain's ex-bedmate, but dismissed the woman's feelings from my thoughts.

The lack of air finally forced me to pull my head backwards, even though quite a few parts of me were screaming to continue and die happy.

"Miss me already, luv?" Jack's warm voice floated to my ears. I opened my eyes and gazed up, only to find his mouth grinning mischievously down at me. My still slow-functioning brains were saved from answering as the other woman beside us coughed not-so-delicately. I turned my eyes to her only to receive another glare.

"Yes?" I asked her, stretching the letters. The pale grey eyes kept on glaring as she clearly tried to think up something to say. We didn't have to wait long.

"Where can I and my son sleep?" I turned my eyes back to Jack, but he was staring at the sea with much determination. Annoyed, that he wasn't taking charge of his own problems, I turned back to his ex.

"There's much room on the deck. I think that there might even be a couple of hammocks free amongst the crew." Jack's hand, which had rested on my hip, tightened slightly it's hold, warning me of provoking the woman too far. I rolled my eyes at the silent man, but heeded his advice anyway.

"You can sleep in the cabin under the deck." I told Corinna grumpily. The look in the woman's eye had been murderous, but changed quickly back to condescending, as she tossed her head. She had won this battle, and we both knew it. My grumpy mood was lifted though, as I realized what this meant: I'd be sharing Jack's cabin with him. Unconsciously, I slid my hands around Jack's waist and pulled him closer as I pondered about all the possible things that could happen. I was so deep in thought, that I missed Jack's questioning glance and came back down to earth only when I felt his arm pull my pelvis closer to his. My cheeks reddening a little, I shot him a cunning look. A new idea of how to torture Corinna even more came to my head, and I batted my eyes flirtatiously at Jack.

"It's a shame, though, isn't it honey? Now we have only one room to… exercise in." Jack's eyebrows rose slightly as he looked at me, but the surprised look quickly changed to a proud and mischievous grin. He bent his head closer to my ear and whispered loud enough for Corinna to hear:

"No worries, luv; I'm quite sure that I can still keep you from getting bored, even with just on room." As if his breath tickling my ear and neck hadn't been enough, he caught my earlobe between his teeth and bit it gently before lifting his head back up. Clearly feeling proud of himself, the Captain straightened his back let his hand slip a little lower, so that it was resting on my bottom. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes at him, I turned my eyes to the shrinking piece of land in the horizon.

We stood there for a couple of minutes before I sighed and removed myself from Jack. Straightening my dirty skirt with my hands, I examined the battered fabric. My gaze drifted to Corinna's much cleaner and longer skirt, and I couldn't help but feel a bit like a forest-dweller. I also realized, that if I was going to keep prancing around with bare legs, I'd have to borrow Jack's shaving equipment.

"I'll go get my things from the cabin. By the way, honey, where do you keep your razor and soap?" This earned a confused glance from both the Captain and Corinna.

"What do you need it for?" He asked me incredulously. I shrugged nonchalantly, knowing that I'd be marked as slightly more than an odd one should I explain. Shaking his head, the pirate told me to get the soap from Mr. Gibbs and where to find the razor in his cabin. I smiled sweetly to him in return, gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and left the pair, though not gladly. I could feel Corinna's eyes throwing daggers at my back, but resisted the desire to turn around and glare at her.

-

-

After getting my hairbrush and a small handmirror from my former cabin, I went to search Mr. Gibbs. I was unsurprised when I found him sitting in the shade of the first mast, drinking from his flask.

"So," I started as I lowered myself next to him. "Tell me their story." The elderly man glowered at me and took another gulp. We sat a few moments in silence, before the pirate offered me the flask. I took it and smelled the content. The reek of the alcohol inside was enough to make my eyes water, but I knew that the old man wouldn't tell me anything if I did anything to discourage him. So I lifted the flask to my lips, and took a small gulp. Gibbs took the flask back, regardless of me coughing my lungs out as the liquid ran down my throat. The man stared at the open sea for a couple of minutes more and reluctantly began the tail.

----

Well. It's been long, hasn't it? Sorry 'bout that. I've got quite a few new ideas now, though, so I'll be trying to post them as often as I can. Anyways, all new ideas and criticism and aeverything else is always welcome. Just push the button you know so well. Ciao.


	7. History and future

Well. I actually meant to have this one out a week ago, bt it seems like I have absolutely no ability to control time. But, here it is now, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

-

-

"_Oy! Wake up, mate!" No, even all those years ago, young -well, younger - master Gibbs wasn't unfamiliar with waking up to a bucket of cold water. For some reason people just felt like they should wake him up so. But that's another tale with a wicked witch and a sassy wench, who, above all, never was in distress. Back to the story._

_The brightest time of the day was already gone, though much light still remained as the still moderately shiny and new _Black Pearl_ was rocking softly on the waves, just off the shore of Tortuga. Gibbs, who had been ordered to watch the ship during this particular visit to the town liveliest of them all, had accepted the duty without much complain – word was, that the husband of a very lovely lady who Gibbs had become familiar with was in town, and… well. He might not have been the most handsome middle-aged man out there, but he did like his face the way it was._

_The pirate, Tat, whose real name was Tattoo somewhat ironically since he didn't have any tottoos, hovered over the half-coughing, half-choking man with an annoyed look on his face._

"_Bloody hell, Tat!" The other finally managed to say, managing to glower quite efficiently at the same time as he coughed the last waters out of his lungs. "There was no need for that."_

"_Where's Cap'n?" Tat answered, unfazed by the outburst._

"_How in the seven raging seas should I know that?" Gibbs shook his head before extending his hand to the Indian pirate. Frowning, the other man took it and pulled the almost alcoholic pirate up. Dusting himself and managing to get his shirt even more dirty in the process, Gibbs looked around, seeming to finally notice that the sun, indeed, was had already reached its peak and was starting to set. A frown found its place on his face, too._

"_Why're we still here?" Tat just looked at him. Sighing, Gibbs gave in. "I'll go see Barbossa."_

"_Come in." Gibbs took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the small cabin of the first mate. Barbossa, looking almost exactly as he did before the man gotten himself killed – the beard wasn't completely grey, put down the apple he had been eating and turned his piercing eyes to the third in command._

"_Gibbs. How can I be of service?" The words were said lazily, vocals stretching almost to the limit of sounding stupid. Had the speaker been someone less intimidating Gibbs would've laughed._

"_The men are wondering where the Cap'n is."_

_The first mate observed the other man for a few moments, a small smile playing on his lips, before suddenly grabbing his apple and turning his attention back to a chart before him._

"_No idea, mate." Gibbs hesitated; the tone had been clearly that of a dismissal but he still had to get some orders of what to do._

"_Aaand shall we wait here for Cap'n or…?" Barbossa was smiling as he played with the apple in his hand._

"_Yes. We wait for the Captain."_

_And so they had waited. And waited. And waited a little more. The sun had been at the edge of the horizon when the young Captain Sparrow finally reached his ship. A new accessory was also brought along, a woman in her early twenties. Jack had apologised in a subtle enough way for a Captain, given new coordinates and then retreated with the new accessory to his cabin. The crew had been slightly disgruntled as they went to their work and majestic black ship slowly left the island behind, but that was all. Captains were after all know to be slightly eccentric or pure odd when it came to Capt. Jac Sparrow. The Captain wasn't seen during the rest of the day._

_It wasn't that unusual for the Captain to bring a woman aboard every now and then, but it surely wasn't usual for the said wench to stay on the ship for more than two nights. That's what happened anyway. Young Jack had stayed in his cabin with the woman – Corinna – and come out only after the sun had fallen. They had sailed aimlessly on the sea with absolutely no plundering or pillaging at all. The mood had slowly grown grim amongst the crew and even the Captain hadn't seemed happy with the situation._

_-_

_-_

"That's probably one of the main reasons why the mutiny happened anyway. The crew can't trust a Captain, that they don't see." Gibbs finished as he put the rum bottle down. The flask had ran out long ago and the pirate had told someone to go get rum for us. The memories of everything other than the story was a nothing more but a hazy bundle. The sun was already setting to the west as we sat in silence, Gibbs pondering about the past and I about the present. My head felt quite dizzy as I got up, back aching.

"And how they broke up?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand and helped him up. The pirate before me stood more firmly than I did on the swaying deck. Gibbs gave me a calculating look before draining the rest of the rum.

"Ye'll fin that out tomorrow, lass." My drunken pouting didn't make Gibbs bend to my will, and I was forced to let the matter drop when he left to go sleeping. I turned to look at the rear of the ship, where Jack was steering the ship. To my irritation, so was Corinna.

Either Jack had lost his tiny brains, or Corinna was superb at manipulating. With slightly unstable steps I made my way to the end of the ship. The scheming woman had both her hands on the wheel, slowly managing her way even closer to Jack, who stood behind her. His hands on hers.

Something ugly and black raised its head inside me as I started to descended the stairs from the bow and walked across the deck toward the stern. I vaguely noticed how the pirates seemed to hurry out of my way as they glanced at me rather timidly. On the other side of the deck I saw Gibbs grinning as he followed me with his eyes. After he had taken a swing from his re-filled flask he even chuckled! The two lovebirds, though, didn't notice me even when I walked up the stairs right next to them.

"Hey there," I said, observing the two coolly, though my quite a few little voices inside my head were commanding me to do more, such as _kill the wench! Now! No_, I answered it grimly. _I want to make her suffer first._ The startled looks quickly changed into more accurate ones, which normally would've made me laugh. Jack's face had _busted_ written all over it whereas Corinna's face wrinkled as if she had smelled something foul.

"So," I started, "where's your boy?" After flattening an invisible wrinkle on her skirt she answered me, voice just as controlled as mine.

"He was tired so I left him sleeping."

I nodded and I leaned against the railing and crossed my hands over my chest, patiently waiting for their next moves. A small tense pause ensued, before Jack finally understood to pull his hands away. Know the "I'm so charming, so please don't kill me" –smile that he throws around whenever he's in trouble? Well, that's what I got. Is it even necessary to say that it failed?

"Elle, luv… Had a nice chat with Gibbs?" The pirate asked me, taking a few staggering steps towards me with _the_ smile. The murderous glare that I gave him stopped the Captain in his track. I stared past Jack at Corinna, who was looking as satisfied as a cat that's hunting on an easy prey. Satisfied and malicious.

I turned my eyes to the Captain, who was standing just a couple of steps away from me. Following my mother's example when she fought with my dad, I straightened my back and conjured a cold look into my eyes. Feeling like a queen, I looked down my nose at him before snorting in the most quiet manner. The tiny uncertain look that flickered on his face made my blood do a little dance of triumph in my veins, dizzying me momentarily. I turned my eyes aside and lazily pushed myself to a standing position. Not looking at him, I took a few steps away, before halting.

"You can sleep under the deck with the crew tonight," I told him, without turning my head fully. Not giving him a chance to reply, I started walking again and went straight to his cabin.

Closing the door quietly behind me, I finally let the smile conquer my face. It had worked! Never had I thought that I would enjoy so much the power of acting cold. The bliss of the new successful technique started to fade, though, as I slowly came to realize what exactly I had done. Not only had I ejected Jack from his cabin on his ship where I could stay only because he let me, but I had given Corinna an excellent chance to "comfort" Jack, because I, as his "girlfriend",_ or was I a girlfriend?,_ or whatever, had so coldly refused him a warm bed.

I was stewing in my own juice, and only I could save myself from it, I realized. I sighed deeply and leant against the door. So, what to do now? There weren't many options: I had to either swallow my pride and drag Jack with me to the cabin, or not swallow it and have no control whatsoever over the future. _Do I even need to consider?_ Inhaling deeply, I stood up and rested my hand on the doorknob. Gathering the last pieces of my pride, I pulled myself together and opened the door – only to bump onto Jack's chest as I stepped forward. I barely had enough time to get embarrassed and turn my head upwards, when I felt Jack's hands circle around my waist and his lips press against mine. Before I had time to answer his kiss, he had already drawn his head away and was grinning down at me.

"Yer not angry anymore, are ye, luv?" The pirate Captain spoke with an oddly loud voice, but I found out the reason for that as I gazed over his shoulder. I turned my eyes back to Jack and pouted with all my power. Taking my silence as an agreeing sign, or just not caring what I thought, the Captain had lifted me away from the door opening and entered his cabin. My pout changed into a small, amused grin as I watched how Jack threw his hat onto the big table and then took off his sword belt, guns and small knives from dozen different places.

"Here, I brought the soap", the pirate said after unarming himself and threw the small white bar to me. I caught it and sniffed it. It wasn't of a very pleasant smell, but it'd have to do.

"Thanks", I said, setting the soap on the table. "D'you have any buckets in here?"

"In the corner is one", he answered as he threw himself on the bed, leaning his back against the wall. "What are ye planning on doin'?" I smiled mischievously to him and answered with an airy "You'll see" before leaving to get water from the sea.

On the deck there were only few pirates, most of them having gone already to bed. I nodded to a couple of them as I filled the bucket with the help of a long rope. After hauling the bucket back up I returned back to the cabin where Jack was still in the same position as I had left him. I felt his eyes curiously following my movements as I set the bucket next to the table, took the razor from the small desk next to the door and sat down on a chair.

I didn't say anything as I lifted on leg on the table, moistened it with sea water and rubbed the soap against my leg. I grabbed the small blade with my hand and examined it for moment, trying to remember how it was supposed to be held. The amusement I felt radiating from Jack restrained me from asking Jack for any advise. I finally took a firmer grip on the little thing and set it against my leg and drew it against my skin. Only to cut my skin as soon as I moved hand. The sea water entered the cut immediately, stinging like hell.

"Ouch", I muttered under my breath and made a face. From the corner of my eye I could see Jack laughing soundlessly and I turned my head to glare at him.

"Well what do you expect?" I claimed, half embarrassed, half irritated. "I've never used this thing." I returned my attention to my leg and wiped off the blood that had bled from the cut. I set the blasted thing against my skin again, wrinkling my brow in concentration as I tried to avoid cutting myself for the second time. No such luck. This time he laughed out aloud as I cursed the razor and it's inventor not so subtly.

"Well, yer holding it all wrong if it helps."

I huffed, annoyed of the amusement he was getting just by watching me cut myself, and turned to glare at him again with the stop-now-or-end-up-dead-by-this-bloody-razor –look. The man wasn't fazed but chuckled yet again before pushing himself off the bed and sat on a chair across me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him warily and clenched the razor tighter.

"Give me the razor", he said calmly after pulling his sleeves up a bit. I wrinkled my brow, not welcoming the idea of him – or anyone else for that matter – shaving my legs.

He took the razor from my hand and lifted my leg from the table into his lap, his fingers warm and rough against my ankle. After wiping the blood off he started skilfully shave my leg as I watched embarrassed, vowing to always carry a modern razor with me, if I ever got back to my time, that is. I was woken from my thoughts as Jack suddenly ordered me to give him my other leg. Somewhat over the embarrassment I watched curiously as he moved the blade against my skin with ease. He saw me looking and smiled.

"Give me yer hand. See, ye hold it like this and don't press so much…" he slowly moved our intertwined hands up my leg, his other hand resting against my calf. The captain directed the blade up my leg for a couple more times, his eyes never leaving my leg. The atmosphere had been light and friendly in the beginning, but as Jack suddenly glanced up at me I felt like the whole room had suddenly shrank.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his intensive brown orbs, or so I thought before I found my gaze wandering to his lips. I stared at them, hypnotized, with a sudden hunger to feel them on mine again dwelling in my stomach. Unconsciously biting my lower lip I shifted my gaze back to the man's eyes, only to find him staring at me intensely. His hand had started to slowly rub me leg, making goosebumps run all over me. Suddenly I just couldn't take it anymore.

I jumped up and into the Captain's lap, locking my mouth against his passionately. His hands grabbed my thighs firmly, burning my skin wonderfully. As Jack rose from the chair, which had been squeaking under our combined weight, I circled my legs around the man's waist to help him get us to bed.

We crashed heavily on the bed but I barely notices me as I concentrated on pulling Jack atop me. My hands immediately started to roam downwards to tug Jack shirt free. The damn thing just didn't want to be free.

"Belt first", the Captain whispered against my ear and sneaked his hand between us. In one swift movement he had opened the one thing that held his clothes in place. I shot him a cunning look as my hands finally were able to slip under his shirt.

"You've rehearsed that a lot, haven't you?"

"Nay, it all comes naturally." I grinned and lifted my head to capture his lips in another breathtaking kiss. The man shifted his weight on his left hand as the other grazed softly against my thigh and started to excruciatingly slowly hike the skirt upwards. I could feel the Captain's mouth form a grin against mine as a impatient moan escaped from the back of my throat. Feeling vengeful, I bucked my hips upwards, knowing I'd get a reaction from him. I wasn't wrong.

Accompanied with a low growl, Jack's hand grabbed my thigh firmly, his skin like fire on my bare leg. The Captain lifted his head to look into my eyes, his eyes dark and smouldering. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as the man slowly started to slide to the inside of my thigh. Refusing to give up the battle of wills, I locked my eyes with him, faintly noticing how my breathing was becoming more and more heavy and uneven. His fingers were just about to reach the line of my panties as we both suddenly froze.

I turned my eyes to the door which had just been loudly knocked on and then looked at Jack again. I could feel him pulsing against my thigh as he looked into my eyes, lust and obligation fighting on his face. An apologizing expression stabilized on his face as the knocking came the second time. The captain climbed surprisingly gracefully off me, pu on his boots and walked to the door, his steps loud against the wooden floor. I could hear him inhaling deeply before opening the door a crack.

I recognized the angry voices of Gibbs and Michael but couldn't find enough interest to actually listen to their conversation. I turned my eyes to the sealing and lazily pulled my dress lower, more concentrated on organizing my thoughts and feelings. At the door the three men had apparently come to a decision, for I saw from the corner of my eye Jack giving me a quick and undecipherable look before stepping swiftly out of the door and closing it firmly right after him. It seemed he didn't want anyone finding about us – whatever "us" was. I couldn't have agreed more with the dark haired Captain. Sighing, I rolled onto my side and stared at the door the mystery man of my life had just left through. _What to feel, _that_ is the question._

_-_

_-_

So. That was it. Anything you want to say just say, I'll take anything gladly. Just push the button.


End file.
